liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
All the Names
A *Ablestum - pilot, sitting second on the shuttle to Eylot''Saltation'', ch 1 *Abram - Boss on Surebleak when Miri was young, Milt Boraneti sold medicine in Boss Abram's Turf''Fighting Chance'' *Admiral Bunter, a self-aware ship. One of the main Independent Logics. Mentored by Tolly JonesAlliance of Equals and Neogenesis *Aelliana Caylon Clan Korval - (f), b. 1335, originally of Clan Mizel (Birin Caylon's middle daughter''Scout's Progress'', ch 1), Lifemate of Daav yos'Phelium, mother of Val Con, tawny hair, changeable green eyes, left-handed, revisor of the ven'Tura Tables, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics *Ailsworth - Juntavas Sector Boss''The Beggar King'' *Aimee Keller - one of the 10 passengers Bechimo took on for the evacuation from Codrescu Station. *Al - (m), owner of Al's Hardware Store on Boss Conrad's turf on SurebleakI Dare, ch 18 *Ala Bin tay'Welford - Seated Scholar, Osabei Tower (pre-Migration)Crystal Dragon *Alara chel’Voyon Clan Silari - (f) brown eyes, daughter and heir of Valad chel’Voyon Delm Silari (allied to Korval); Field Ecologist Scout in the Surebleak Transition Team. See The Rifle's First WifeThe Rifles First Wife *Alisa kor'Entec - (f), trader on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 168, SY 1118 *Alosha - (m) Headman of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 1 *Aloysha Maksim Ilari Berk, aka "Al Berk" - first class pilot with a license out of Waymart, named for three uncles on his father's side *Alys Tiazan Clan Erob - (f), born c. 1383Alys is 10 years old in 1393:Plan B, ch 5, Makina's daughter,Plan B, ch 4 calls Emrith "aunt" and Win Den "uncle", has a riot of red curls and brown eyes''Plan B'', ch 6 *Amiz Braun - one of Kareen's hands on Surebleak *An Der Tiazan Clan Erob - (m), Emrith's nephew''Plan B'', ch 4 *ana’Tak - (Mrs. ana'Tak), Cook at Jelaza Kazone, Ghost Ship, ch 8 neighborly with Yulie Shaper *Anders Jeff - (m) schoolmate of Syl Vor on Surebleak, from Moravia''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 *Andresi - (Lord Andresi) (m), a High House gentleman, one of Chi yos'Phelium's allies (identified by Daav as "one of his mother's cronies") *Andreth - an associate of The Uncle found signs of surveillance at Catalinc *Andy Mack - (m) also called Colonel, long silver hair, pilot, owns a repair shop near the port on Surebleak, hired Clarence O'Berin, provides cars for taxi service in SkyblazeI Dare, ch 47 *Anecha - driver, Tarnia's Clanhouse Balance of Trade *Angela "Liz" Lizardi - (f) Terran, tall and rangy, brown hair streaked with grey, born on Surebleak, grew up in Boss Peterman's turf''Fighting Chance'', retired Commander of Lizardi's Lunatics; recruited young Miri and acted as her foster mother, currently Port Security Chief on Surebleak Dragon in Exile, ch 3. See Fighting Chance and Misfits *Anj Tibbets - member of Theo's study group "Four Team Three" on Delgado *Anne Davis Clan Korval - (f) 1327-1382, Lifemate of Er Thom, thodelmae, mother of Shan, Nova and Anthora, brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin, scholar of comparative linguistics *Annis - (f) of Nova's staff''Necessity's Child'', ch 27 *Anthara ter'Gasta Clan Idvantis - (f) Scout Commander''Trade Secret'', ch 29 *Anthora yos'Galan Clan Korval - (f) b. 1366, Dramliza, possibly the most powerful on the planet (Guild could not measure the limits of her abilities''I Dare'', ch 8), youngest sister of Shan and Nova, lifemate to Ren Zel dea'Judan, cousin to Val Con, flutter headed, by her own admission, silver-blue eyes''I Dare'', ch 55, was teaching at the college of the Dramliz in Solcintra''I Dare'', ch 59 *Arin Gobelyn - Iza's deceased spouse, Jethri's father, Gobelyn's Market Balance of Trade *Arl Fed pen'Uldra - Fer Gun's grandfather. He had been a seated commissioner on the Divers Trade Association. With his lifemate, he owned a fleet of four small traders. (see Due Diligence) *Arman - Pilot-Instructor at Transit School on Melchiza *Arn - (m) schoolmate of Syl Vor on SurebleakNecessity's Child, ch 18 *Arn Eld dea'Judan Clan Obrelt - Ren Zel's uncleChangeling *Arndy Slayn - First Class Pilot, had gone from Guild technical assistant to Acting Stationmaster at Orbital Trading Station Codrescu, Eylot nearspace.Saltation, ch 27 *Artelma - (?), a Liaden composer''Conflict of Honors'', ch 35 *Asha Carresens-Denobli - First Class Pilot who arrived on Carresen packet ship Twinkle to observe the evacuation of Codrescu station.Dragon Ship, Ch 27 *Asu diamon Dayez - (f) of the luxury cruise lines - Theo's roommate at Anlingdin Piloting Academy, tall, black curls, brown eyes. Saltation, ch 2Helped with the evacuation of Codrescu station, but only after others did''Dragon Ship'', Ch 27 *Audrey Breckstone (Ms. Audrey) - proprietor of the whorehouse on Blair Road, one of Boss Conrad's supporters, blue eyes, pale hair (dyed), not young, friend of Luken bel'Tarda *Aufime - Mercenary of Lizardi's Lunatics, died on Klamath. See Misfits.Misfits *Ave-Su - Transit School on Melchiza *Azia pel'Otra Clan Elarnt - Solit trading family long affiliated with Korval in general and yos’Galan in particular. Was at the contract signing luncheon of Chi yos'Phelium and Fer Gun pen'Uldra, Daav’s father. (See Due Diligence) Due Diligence, chapter 4 B *Baan Tiazan Clan Erob - (m), a former Delm, possibly Miri’s great grandfather''Plan B'', ch 4 *Baan yo'Nelon - (m) one of Aelliana's students, Scout Pilot *Ban Del pak'Ora Clan Ranvit - (m) butler at Trealla Fantrol''Local Custom'', ch 2 until recalled by Ezern pak'Ora Delm Ranvit. Jeeves took his place. See Intelligent Design *Ban Del ser’Lindri - “befriended” Kamele on her trip to Surebleak, almost certainly an agent of The Department out to kidnap her.Dragon Ship, chapter 31, 36 *Bandelute Apres-Donegal - one of the 10 passengers Bechimo took on for the evacuation from Codrescu Station. *Bar Jan chel'Gaibin Clan Rinork - (m) Infreya chel'Gaibin's son and heir, "as fair and as narrow as she", likewise a trader,Balance of Trade, Day 106 SY 1118 Nadelm Rinork *Bar Vad yo'Tornier - (m), Commander of Agents in The Department of the InteriorI Dare, ch 54 *Barq - (?), Liaden, Director of Chonselta Technical College *Barth - (m) one of late Boss Moran's hands, stayed when Pat Rin took over Moran's Turf''I Dare'', ch 18 *Bechimo, a self-aware ship, boarded by Win Ton yo'Vala; captained by Theo Waitley. One of the major Independent Logics. Hunted by The Department of the Interior. He created Admiral Bunter from a reserve personality.Dragon Ship chapter 39 *Beck - (f) Cook in Nova's House on Surebleak, red-cheeked plump face''Necessity's Child'', ch 16 *Bed War tel'Pyton - (m), Master Tea Merchant, business associate of Er Thom and Shan *Bek Tehruda - Theo's partner in dance and with whom she later has her First Pair. Has heavy yellow hair and gray eyes. *Beldyn chel'Mara Clan Aragon - (f) formerly a Scout known to Val Con; subverted by The Department of the Interior, an Agent of Change. Dead. I Dare, ch 28 *Beltaire - Ermeritus Professor of History of Education on Delgado *bel'Verand - (f), Trade Mistress at Finifter''Trade Secret'', ch 14 *Bendara Tiazan Clan Erob - (f), Thodelm, Cel Met's daughter, carrot-red hair''Plan B'', ch 4 *Bern dea'Maan - (?), pilot serving on DaxflanConflict of Honors, ch 4 *Beslin vin'Tenzing Clan Omterth - (f) trader on Liaden tradeship Habista, lost a son when Korval fired on Liad, sought Balance with Korval on SurebleakDragon in Exile, ch 10 *Betea sen'Equa - (f) sen'Equa is a family with Terran roots (the name is derived from "Seneca"), which runs gambling houses in Solcintra Low Port''Certain Symmetry'' *Bhupendra Darteshek - (m) Terran, Juntavas courier pilot, first class pilot, very tall, very thin''I Dare'', ch 46. Attacked The Department of the Interior with Boss Conrad *Bilinda - (f) one of Ms. Audrey's girls, red-haired, ginger brown eyes''I Dare'', ch 18 *bin'Dekel - Taylor on East Port Street, Chonselta''Code of Honor'' *Bindrea yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (f) Delm in a time before Trealla Fantrol was built.Carpe Diem, ch 49 *bin'Flora - (m), merchant who buys Jethri's consignment of hand-loomed cellosilk''Balance of Trade'', Day 33, SY 1118 *bin'Tabor - (?), an Agent of Change''I Dare'', ch 55 *Birin Caylon Clan Mizel - Delm, mother of Ran Eld, Voni, Aelliana , and Sinit *Bobrin del'Pemridj - (f), a High House lady of Daav's acquaintance *Bon Sel (ven'Arith? ) ClanMenlark at Portcalay;Saltation, ch 20 *Bor Gen pin'Ethil - (m) Mechanic First Class Dutiful Passage (gambling addict) *Borg Tanser, Juntavas, second-in-command of the group chasing Val Con and Miri Agent of Change *Borril - a watch animal - please pull his ears Carpe Diem *Boss Whitman — turf boss on SurebleakGhost Ship, ch 25 *Boylan - (f) (Dr. Boylan) Planetologist on Research Station Number Measton 4 in Orbit over Klamath, has little sympathy for the tragedies happening on-world''Misfits'' *Braken - (f) friend of Miri's mother Kati Tayzin on Surebleak when Miri was young''Fighting Chance'' *Bre Din sig'Ranton Clan Persage - (m), a musician who plays at Bas Ibenez in Avontai Port into whose very hands the dulciharp must be placed (also called Rose)Mouse and Dragon, ch 19 *Brine Batzer - (m) Ship Agent, Codrescu Station, Eylot''Saltation'', ch 27 *Bro Moddasin - who answered for Frader Transport Group on Cresthaller 15 *Bruce Peltzer - (m) Pilot, Circuit Rider for the Terran Guild on Staederport''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 21, later Guildmaster on Codrescu Station, Eylot nearspace''Saltation'', ch 27, tall and broad, hair a hand-wide bristle of black along the very top of his head. Signed pilot license for Kara ven’Arith in Landed Alien. Evacuated from Cordrescu Station when Eylot attacked and gave norbear Ambassador Hevelin into Theo Waitley’s care, on Bechimo.Dragon Ship, chapters 28-30 *Bunter — see Admiral Bunter, self-aware ship *Byneta - (f) Master Gardener at Jelaza Kazone during Chi's time as Delm, very old, has known Chi since childhood (Due Diligence, chap 4) C *Cady Rutland - Inspector at Tradedesk 15 *Cantra yos'Phelium — Cantra is an engineered human, an aelantaza from Tanjalyre Institute.Crystal Soldier, ch 15 Jela’s ally against the Sheriekas and his lover, she conceived his only son and tended his tree when he died'Crystal Dragon, chapters 19 - 22' Founder and first Delm of Clan Korval. 'Crystal Dragon, chapter 31'“The Captain” of Quick Passage on the Great Migration, she named the planet Liad. 'Crystal Dragon, chapters 35-37' A cantra is a large unit of currency with her image stamped on one side. *Cel Met Tiazan Clan Erob - (?) deceased parent of Bendara Tiazan''Plan B'', ch 4 *Ceola tel'Denvit - (f), owner-operator of The Friendly Glass, sister of Min (f)"Shadow Partner" *Chames Dobson - took Jen Sar Kiladi's class on comparative cultures at Searston University''Mouse an Dragon'', ch 21 *Charn Duxbury - Chairman of the Autumn Rains Cooperative on Tradedesk.15 *Charzi - (m) cat, lives in the Lysta Clanhouse, orange''Misfits'' *Chayne dea'Judan Clan Obrelt - Ren Zel's aunt and the delm's sisterChangeling *Cheever McFarland - Terran. Taller than Shan yos'Galan by a few inches. Healthy and strong. Good natured but shrewd and fast with a gun. Master Pilot, owns small ship LucyBug, formerly master pilot for Bascomb Lines, flying their big cruise ship in the Sol System. **Edger of the Clutch Turtles hired him to deliver a message to Nova at Trealla Fantrol, because he's "the hottest pilot on port." Carpe Diem, Liad: Solcintra Port Immediately upon delivery he was employed by Shan to be Pat Rin yos'Phelium's pilot on Fortune's Reward and his bodyguard.Carpe Diem, Liad: Trealla Fantrol **Stays with Pat Rin as Boss Conrad's "head hand" /chief of security on Surebleak. Engages in the battles against The Department of the Interior.I Dare **Befriends Vertu Wylan, the taxi driver who took him to Trealla Fantrol, when she is exiled to Surebleak for ferrying The Mercs around Liad. (See Skyblaze).Skyblaze *Chelly Frosher - (m) Senior Piloting Student on command track, Theo's suite mate at Anlingdin Piloting Academy, blue eyes''Saltation'', ch 2 *Chels Carresens-Denobli - the receptionist in Carresens (also noted as a pilot) 15 *Chelsa yo'Vaade Clan Plemia - (f), captain of trade ship Daxflan *chel'Venga - (?), a pawnbroker in Solcintra Low Port *Chernak Strongline -- (f) a Pathfinder Trang (see Yxtrang) from the old universe The Gathering Edge *Chi yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (f), 84th Delm, identical twin sister to Petrella, mother to Kareen and Daav, murdered on Ganjir. See The Department of the Interior *Chim Dal dea'San Clan Wylan - Solcintra taxi driver''Skyblaze'' *Cho sig'Radia - (f), Senior Scout, Scout Inspector Specialist who had sponsored Theo to Anlingdin Piloting Academy, had taught finger-talk at Scout Academy''Fledgling'', ch 29, arranges to get Jon out of the drunk tank Phoenix, the same or related to: Acting Scout Commander (on Nev'Lorn). Breath's Duty See Breath's Duty *Chock Robertson - (m), father of Miri Robertson, married to Kati Tayzin, native of Surebleak, good in crane repair, alcoholic, violent, tried to sell Miri to the local pimp in Fighting Chance.Fighting Chance *Chon Rifith - one of the 10 passengers Bechimo took on for the evacuation from Codrescu Station. *Chorli - (Mr Chorli) lecturer on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara *Claren Liu - (f) Dayside Portmaster on SurebleakI Dare, ch 35 *Clarence O'Berin - Terran, red-haired, Juntavas Boss on Liad''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 18, retired, Theo's XO on Bechimo. *Clonak ter'Meulen Clan Guayar - (m) Delm Guayar's son,Scout's Progress, ch 14 served as a Scout in Daav's command, and still in the habit of addressing Daav as Captain''Scout's Progress'', ch 19; wears a mustache''Scout's Progress'', ch 13 which is likewise a holdover from his days as an active Scout.. A Scout Commander in I Dare, Breath's Duty, Ghost Ship, Prodigal Son... *Clothide - Juntavas Boss on Velaskiz Rotundo (where evacuees were taken from Codrescu Station)Dragon Ship *Cly Nelbern - (f) sends Pirro Velez to steal a secret from the Mother's Temple on Sintia, gets killed by PriscillaA Matter of Dreams *Clyburn Tang - onagrata to Orkan Haflley on Delgado, citizen of Melchiza *Cochel lo'Vanna - (?), shipbuilder of high repute who only sold to members of registered clans, in Misfits Misfits *Constince LoRita - Sector Guildmaster on Velaskiz Rotundo 15 *Cordrey - red hair, Pilot on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara Fledgling, ch 22 *Corvill - Zhena Trelu’s mangled pronunciation of Korval, for Val Con yos'Phelium, Clan Korval. See also Prodigal Son *Coyster - (m) cat, Theo's cat on Delgado, pink nose, orange ears, orange chest, amber eyes, white paws Fledgling *Cris Gobelyn - First mate on Gobelyn's Market, Iza's oldest child, Balance of Trade *Cyra chel'Vona Clan Nosko - (f) a jeweler''Phoenix'' D *Daav yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m) 6th Delm of Korval,Local Custom, ch 32 first of his Line to bear the name Daav. Eba yos'Phelium's delm''Local Custom'', ch 28 (and also her thodelm? unclear) *Daav yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m) b. 1325, the 85th Delm, Scout captain, lifemate to Aelliana Caylon, Cha'leket to Er Thom yos'Galan, father to Val Con yos'Phelium and Theo Waitley, onagrata of Kamele Waitley, also known as Scholar Jen Sar Kiladi''Mouse an Dragon'', ch 21fourth of his Line to bear the name Daav. black eyes, when young: long dark brown hair, silver twist in his right ear, when older: hair short and greying. Left Delgado after ~25 Standards when he heard the Juntavas announce aid and comfort for his son, and helped defeat The Department of the Interior at Nev’Lorn. See Breath's Duty *Dablin - (m) cat, the resident cat at Priscilla's town house, a gift from Val Con, striped orange''Carpe Diem'', ch 4 *Dafydil Koonts - one of Kareen's hands on Surebleak *Dagmar Collier, Second Mate, Daxflan Conflict of Honors *Dalin - Transit School on Melchiza *Dan Art yos'Galan Clan Korval - (?) Only survivor of a catastrope that overtook the ship Zipper in the 7th century of the Standard Calendar. *Danise - (f) Luken's daughter. Her younger sister is with her.Dragon in Exile, ch 2 *Danny Ringrose - (m) Surebleak Streeter, part of the group that beat up Rys Lin and left him to die, smarter than the rest''Necessity's Child'', ch 8 *Daria dea'Luziam/dea'Luzian? - (f), trainee Scout, Val Con's lover, one year older, intended partner, died during Solo Agent of Change, ch 10, killed in the drop from the mothership, victim of a freakish solar storm.To Cut an Edge See To Cut an Edge *Dath jo'Bern Clan Hedrede - (f) the person who commissions the delivery of the dulciharp to Avontai *dea'Blanco - (m), Captain of Coyander Kenso *dea'Gauss - (f) (Ms. dea'Gauss), succeeds her father as Korval's business representative''Conflict of Honors'', ch 22 *dea'Gauss - (m), (time of Migration) handled the paperwork for the founding of Clan Korval and the contract with the High Houses of Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch29-32 *dea'Gauss - (m), Korval's man of business,Local Custom, ch 35''Scout's Progress'', ch 4''Scout's Progress'', ch 24<''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 9''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 12''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 16''Conflict of Honors'', ch 22 one of the Masters of the Guild of Accountants''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 27, not known for his sense of humor, a very upright man with brown hair going gray *dea'Ladd - (?), a Scout, killed at Nev'lorn"Breath's Duty" *dea'Liss - (f) ScoutRoving Gambler *dea'Nobli - (?), presumable creator of Pat Rin's show pistol''I Dare'', ch 10 *Del Ben (or Del Ban) yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m) His misdeeds against Line bel'Tarda required a major Balancing which included bel'Tarda being brought under the Dragon's wing."Heirloom" *Del Orn dea'Lystra - (m), master of the Modrid Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 125, SY 1118) *Dela bel'Urik Clan Shelart - (f) an acquaintance of Pat Rin's *Delia - (f) schoolmate of Syl Vor on SurebleakNecessity's Child, ch 18 *Delm Briat - norbear, on Dutiful Passage Conflict of Honors *Delm Korval - see also The Delms of Korval *Dema Wespail Clan Chad - Thodelm, pilot (Present at the midmorning picnic) *Derani sel'Mindruyk Clan Simesta - (?), Delm''Carpe Diem'', ch 50 *Desi Beale - (f) schoolmate of Syl Vor on SurebleakNecessity's Child, ch 14 *Diglon Rifle - (m), a Yxtrang “rifle” common trooper, formerly in the 14th Conquest Corps, now sworn to Line yos'Phelium.I Dare The Rifle's First Wife See The Rifle's First Wife and see Alara chel'Voyon, his wifeDragon in Exile, epilogue *Dil Nem Tiazan Clan Erob - (m), son of Kern Tiazan, agressively red hair, hazel eyes''Plan B'', ch 4 *Dil Ton sig'Erlan - (m), Trader stationed on Mandrake *Dmitri - (m) of The Bedel, deceased''Necessity's Child'', ch 22 *Don Sin - delivers kegs to The Friendly Glass Shadow Partner *Dorik - (f) owner of Dorik's Bake Shop on Surebleak when Miri was young''Fighting Chance'' *Dorrie Golden - (f) Michael Golden's Grandmother in Surebleak, probably deceased by now''Necessity's Child'', ch 7 *Dostie - (f), Pilot of Surebleak's port tug, pink hair''I Dare'', ch 47 *Droi - (f) of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 1 *Drusil tel'Bana - (f), linguistic specialist, student and academic heir of Jin Del yo'Kera (Note: Anne refers to her distillation of Professor tel'Bana's theory of the common root-tongue Mouse and Dragon, ch 11 *Dulsey - a Batcher that Jela and Cantra help Crystal Soldier and one of The Uncle's crew Crystal Dragon Balance of TradeTrade Secret "Dulsey Omron" Saltation Dragon Ship *Dus Tin sig'Eva - (m), driver employed at Korval's primary shipyard in Solcintra''Local Custom'', ch 16 *Dustin - (m) In The Mercs, defends Clan Erob and Lytaxin from the Yxtrang. Meets Shan when his lifeboat lands in the quarry. short, nutmeg eyes''Plan B'', ch 24 *Dwight - Surebleak Streeter, part of the group that beat up Rys Lin pen’Chala and left him to die''Necessity's Child'', ch 8 *Dyk Gobelyn - (m) cook on Gobelyn's Market Balance of Trade E *Eba dea'Judan Clan Obrelt - (f) youngest of Ren Zel's three elder sisters''Changeling'' *Eba yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (f) In the time of the first Daav, she was publicly flogged by her thodelm, who was also her cha'leket - that being the least undesirable course of action left open to them by the Clan's enemies. The subsequent Balancing took seven years and resulted in the deaths of all those responsible. *Edger - also known as: Twelfth Shell Fifth Hatched Knife Clan of Middle River's Spring Spawn of Farmer Greentrees of the Spearmaker's Den: The Edger (in the short form for Men) - (m) a Clutch Turtle, appreciates the art of the ephemeral , T'carais of the Knife Clan of Middle River's Spring, Brother of Sheather, Watcher and "Brother" of Val Con yos'Phelium and Miri Robertson *Edil yos’Phelium Clan Korval - Lifemate of Var Ond ter’Asten? - mentioned by Kareen when showing Kamele the portrait hall Dragon in Exile, ch 10 *Elabet pel'Ongin Clan Diot - a poet''Local Custom'', ch 15''Scout's Progress'', ch 33 *Elby - (Captain Elby), Min tel'Denvit's latest boyfriend, a popinjay, attempts to force Ceola to sell The Friendly GlassShadow Partner *Elid yos'Casin - (f) Agent of Change, died when Anthora tried to separate her from her conditioning''Necessity's Child'', ch 5 *Elizabeth Murphy - Anne Davis' Mother, First class pilot, light transport to trade class AAA (deceased)Local Custom, ch 9 *Ella ben Suzan - Kamele's longtime friend, "Aunt Ella", History of Education, Delgado *Elsu Meriandra Clan Jabun - Delm's daughter, pilot, Ren Zel's contract wife"Changeling" *Elza pen'Chapen Clan Severt - (f) Tom Lei's mother, freight expiditor, deceased''Code of Honor'' *Emrith Tiazan Clan Erob - (f), Delm, wire thin, grey hair, grey eyes''Plan B'', ch 4 *Ena Tyl sig'Lorta - (m), trader, Jethri's mentor at Irikwae's Trade Hall *Endele per'Timbral - (f), a gardener"This House" *Er Thom yos'Galan Clan Korval - (m), 1325-1383 Son of Petrella, Thodelm, Lifemate of Anne Davis, Cha'leket to to Daav, father of Shan, Nova and Anthora, Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful Passage, golden hair, violet eyes. *Estan Vanderpool - proceduralist, stolid, solid, meticulous boy, member of Theo's study group "Four Team Three" on Delgado *Estrava - (f) Dr. Boylan's Intern on Research Station Number Measton 4 in Orbit over Klamath''Misfits'' *Ethilen - (Master Ethilen), Hall Master at Chonselta Healer Hall *Ethilen - Master Healer, Hall Master at Chonselta Healer Hall *Etienne Borden - (m) Nightside Portmaster on SurebleakI Dare, ch 35 *Eyan yo'Lanna Clan Justus - (f) friend of Pat Rin yos'Phelium, noted as a social hostess *Eyla dea'Lorn - (f), Master Taylor situated in Solcintra, with the patronage of Korval''Local Custom'', ch 31 *Ezern pak'Ora Clan Ranvit - (f) Delm from c. SY 1375, not noted for subtlety (nor for good sense) *Eztina - cat, rangy, orange with white feet and belly, and green eyes''Necessity's Child'', ch 2. Particularly attached to Syl Vor. At Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak, until going with Syl Vor when he moves to his mother's house in town. Necessity's Child, ch 13 F *Fal Den ter'Antod Clan Imtal - (m) who nominated his friend Pat Rin to close out his debt book *Falish Meron (m) - High Judge of the Juntavas, short for a Terran, beige and freckled face, rust-red hair. Dragon in Exile, ch 24 *Fantile dea'Starn - qe'andraCode of Honor *Farancy Able - Ermeritus Professor of History of Education on Delgado *Farin dea'Judan Clan Obrelt - one of Ren Zel's three elder sisters *Faro - Director of Trigrace School were Quin was student''Dragon in Exile'', ch 12 *Fel Din yo'Shomin - (m), Scout Lieutenant *Felea Ongit - (m), waits tables at family-owned Ongit's Restaurant Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 *Fer Gun pen'Uldra - Daav's father, Low House but a pilot to marvel at Local Custom, ch 7 (details on Daav yos'Phelium page) *Fereda dea'San Clan Wylan - Solcintra taxi driver''Skyblaze'' *Feriola - (m) (Commander Feriola), Mercenary Commander, recruited Angela "Liz" Lizardi on SurebleakFighting Chance *Fern - one of The Uncle's associates (pre-Migration) *Fil Tor Kinrae - (m), Liaden, the man who abducted Anne and Shan; owing allegience to the DOI, he gave no clan in his introduction''Local Custom'', ch 29 *Filmin - (m) doorman in Boss Conrad's house on SurebleakI Dare, ch 18 *Finlee as'Barta - (f), Society page editor for the Gazette wittnessing the signing of Chi yos'Pheliums mariage contract with Fer Gun (Due Diligence chap 4) *Fis Lyr - ("Master Fis Lyr") - boss of Korval's Chonselta yard *Flandin - Professor of History of Education on Delgado, forged citations *Flinx - cat, at Tarnia's Clanhouse Balance of Trade *Flyer Shugg - (m), grizzled, short-haired;Pilot, SurebleakI Dare, ch 47 *Fondi - (m) cat, grey and white kitten at Jelaza Kazone''Dragon in Exile'', ch 11 *For Don chel'Gaibin Clan Rinork - (m) challenged to a duel by the young Norn ven'Deelin after cheating at cards; his death in the duel led to a long-standing rift between Rinork and Ixin *Frad Jinmaer - (m) a Liaden Scout, a cartographer, formerly one of Daav's teammates and remained a close friend''Scout's Progress'', ch 30''Scout's Progress'', ch 32 *Frances Hollins - one of the 10 passengers Bechimo took on for the evacuation from Codrescu Station. *Fris, Clan Reptor - aunt of Yolan pel'Kirmin and Sed Ric bin'Ala *Fruma - Transit School on Melchiza G *Gaenor tel'Dorbit - (f), first mate of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 63, SY 1118 *Gamkoda - (f), Liaden, tutor to Syl Vor yos'GalanCarpe Diem, ch 7 *Gar Sad per'Etla - (m), cargo master of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 107, SY 1118 *Garad ven'Albren - Master Vintner of House Albren Necessary Evils *Garen yos'Phelium Clan Torvin - (pre-Migration)Crystal Soldier *Gath tel'Izak Clan Bindan - (f) Delm Bindan''Scout's Progress'', ch 16''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 31 *Gavit - (m) young man of Nova's Staff on Surebleak, thin, dark hair''Necessity's Child'', ch 5 *Gayl - Transit School on Melchiza *Gernchik Explorer - Yxtrang Explorer (similar to Scout) I Dare. Hazenthull's mentor. Died on Lytaxin. *Gert Jazdak - Kareen's Security Chief / Head Hand on Surebleak *Ghan - of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 8 *Gidis Arkov - Government Chaperon on Melchiza *Gil Don Balatrin - (m), Liaden, third mate of Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors'', ch 27 *Giodana Govans - Pilot Third Class, owner-operator of Beeslady (destroyed) *Glodae - (?), First Speaker, part of Korval's social circle when Nova was First Speaker for Korval''Conflict of Honors'', ch 32 *Golden, Mike - Grew up on Surebleak with his grandma Dorrie Golden, Nova yos'Galan's hand *Gordon (Gordy) Arbuthnot - (m) grandson of Richard Davis and Rosie, associate trader on Dutiful PassageCarpe Diem, ch 14, Pilot, Shan and Priscilla's foster son''Plan B'', ch 12, belongs to Clan Korval *Gorna Dail - merchant at "Gently Used", former Visiting Expert, sells rug to Theo & Jen Sar *Graem - Ren Lar's second Balance of Trade *Grafton - Inspector at Tradedesk 15 *Grasile Elikot - Pilots Guild Master located at Tradedesk Station, also arrived on Twinkle at Codrescu Station 15 *Grawn - (m) (Grawn Brothers) Mercenaris of Lizardi's Lunatics, died on Klamath Misfits *Greenshaw Porter - (m) Juntavas pilot, lanky, tan-colored short hair, long face, grey eyes, attached to the Justice Department''I Dare'', ch 38 *Grenada - person owed a counterchance debt Breath's Duty *Grig Tomas - back-up everything, Arin's cousin, Gobelyn's Market Balance of Trade *Grom Trogar - (m) Chairman of the Juntavas has his office in Cessilee on Shaltren''Carpe Diem'', ch 30 , not well loved, tries to bring back the more chaotic old times of Juntavas''Quiet Knives'' *Grover - owner of Grover's Tavern on Surebleak when Miri was young''Fighting Chance'' *Guardians of Knowledge, Dobrin University *Guayar - (Delm Guayar) (m) who always has the good gossip; brother to Lady yo'Lanna, Clonak's father *Guildmaster Peltzer of Orbital Trading Station Codrescu, in orbit around planet Eylot *Gus Tav bel'Urik Clan Shelart - (m) Port merchant near Ongit's''Scout's Progress'', ch 26 Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 *Gwince - (f) former hand for late Boss Moran, then aide to Pat RinI Dare, ch 18 H *Hae Den pen'Evrit Clan Yron- (m) Thodelm, pilot *Hakan Meltz - musician Carpe Diem *Hanelur Caylon Clan Mizel - Birin Caylon's mother, who preceded her as Delm''Scout's Progress'', ch 15 *Hank Regis - (m) Surebleak Streeter, part of the group that beat up Rys Lin and left him to die''Necessity's Child'', ch 8 *Hannit - (f) a drunk woman in port of SurebleakDragon in Exile, ch 3 *Hantem - regular at The Friendly Glass who usually has ale Shadow Partner *Hap Harney - (m) Piloting Student at Anlingdin Piloting Academy, killed when his plane was shot down''Saltation'', ch 2 *Har Par dea'Liss Clan Tuxent - (m) a master of the Accountants Guild''I Dare'', ch 49 *Harn - sandy haired man who delivers Theo's rug on Delgado *Harold Geneset Belansium - (f) Terran, also known as Little Gene or Bell, Painter''Phoenix'' *Hazenthull Explorer - (f) Yxtrang Explorer (similar to Scout) sworn to Line yos'Phelium''I Dare'', undergrown for an Yxtrang but still bigger than Terran, now member of yos'Phelium House Guard and on duty as Port Security on Surebleak Port, partner of Tolly Jones who calls her ''Haz'Dragon in Exile'', ch 3. *Hedrede (Delm Hedrede) - (f) attempted to cast doubt on Anne's scholarship in open Council *Hedrede (Delm Hedrede) - (m) delivered the Council's judgment to Korval''I Dare'', ch 57 *Henrick - (Boss Henrick), many years ago part of what is now Boss Conrad's Turf belonged once to Boss Hendrick (before Boss Tourin)I Dare, ch 18 *Her Nin yo'Vestra - (m), Kareen's close friend, another cornerstone of the League for the Purity of the Language"Daughter of Dragons" *Herb - (m) Terran, midday bartender at the Emerald Casino on Surebleak, sturdy''Dragon in Exile'', ch 3 *Herbert Alan Costello - Juntava, has two fingers bitten off by Clutch Turtle Watcher''Agent of Change'', ch 19 *Hervan - one of the ship inspectors/greaters on Frenzel port Dragon Ship *Hevelin - (m) norbear, brown fur shot with ripples of orange. Rescued by Aelliana and Daav on Avontai and placed in the employ of Bruce Peltzer at the Pilots Guild temp office on Staederport.Mouse and Dragon, ch 21 As an older norbear at the Guild office on Codrescu station some decades later (still in the company of Pilot Peltzer)Saltation, ch 27, skinny, wizened and dignified; fur nearly colorless with a touch of rust in the eyebrows.Saltation, ch 26 onBechimo after Codrescu evacuated Dragon Ship, ch 30. *Hia Cyn yo'Tonin - (m), who made his living by leading High House lordlings into error *Hieri - terminal Helper on Delgado *High Judge (no personal name mentioned) - set up Juntavas Justice Department (together with Korelan Zar)Quiet Knives *Hin Ber del'Fordan Clan Etgora - (m) Delm"A Choice of Weapons"Mouse and Dragon, ch 26 *Hiramson O’Nandy O’dell - citizen of Strabane accused Clarence of being an active antagonist, thief, scoundrel, and an agent of the Juntavas. Resulted in Clarence's being taken into custody why off ship on Tradedesk. 15 *Holdhand - (f) norbear, first norbear to volunteer for ship travel. Out of True *Hopanik - (f), Liaden, Master Pilot at Solcintra Pilot's Hall, signed Er Thom's second-class license *Humania Bhar - (f), sister of Inas Bhar (also known as Natesa), native of Skardu, married to Safarez Majidi''Veil of the Dancer'' I *Ian Davis - Anne Davis Father, engineer (deceased) *Ichliad Brunner Clan Lysta - (m), born on Liad, raised by Liaden clan, but of Terran stock, with ditchwater-blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes Misfits. A master meteorologist, studied at Scout Academy's Meteorology School, worked at volcanic Klamath, later hired by Clan Korval as the official weatherman to improve the climate on cold SurebleakNecessity's Child, ch 9. Main character in Misfits, a story about Klamath. *Ifry pen'Chala - (f) elder sister of Rys Lin''Dragon in Exile'', ch 11, killed in the Yxtrang raid that wiped out the whole clan exept Rys Lin''Necessity's Child'', ch 15 *Ilthiria yo'Lanna Clan Justus - (f) Thodelmae, oldest friend of Chi yos'Phelium, sister to Guayar Himself. noted as a social hostess *Ilvin Tiazan Clan Erob - (f) daughter of Jen Sar Tiazan''Plan B'', ch 5 *Inas Bhar also known as Natesa the Assassin - (f) b.1355, Skardu in a Terran sector. Third daughter of Scholar Reyman Bhar''Veil of the Dancer'', Juntavas Sector Judge, lifemate of Pat Rin yos'Phelium Hidden Resources, dark skinned, doe-eyed, hair like a silky black cap, first class pilot, Master Shooter, eplosives specialist''I Dare'', ch 38 *Infreya chel'Gaibin Clan Rinork - (f) "star blond and narrow in the face"; a trader; Delm Rinork''Trade Secret'', ch 11 *Initha - Transit School on Melchiza *Inkirani Yo (Inki) -- pilot first-class of ship Ahab-Esais Alliance of Equals *Intassi - (Mrs. Intassi) (f), a Liaden ex-Scout, grey haired''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 13, nurse to multiple generations of Korval's children''Local Custom'', ch 19 *Ira Gabriel - (f) (Boss Gabriel), Surebleak Boss, member of the Affiliated Bosses of SurebleakI Dare, ch 35 *Iridyce sen'Ager - (f), Commander of Agents after Bar Vad yo'Tornier''Ghost Ship'', ch 4 *Isart - (m) of The Bedel, halfling age, lanky, black hair, black eyes''Necessity's Child'', ch 8 *Isphet bar'Obin - (f) Agent of Change, ice blue eyes, short pale hair, disguised as Blair Road Patroller''Necessity's Child'', ch 8, later tries to make Rys Lin launch an attack on the Consolidated School''Necessity's Child'', ch 35, killed by Syl Vor *Ivdra sen'Lora - (?), Scout Commander who certified Jeeves as sentient"Intelligent Design" *Ivrex - (?), a Liaden trader *Iza Gobelyn - captain-owner of Gobelyn's Market Balance of Trade J *Jabun - pod pirate, thief, murderer Changeling *Jack Vance - (m) schoolmate of Syl Vor on Surebleak, from Hamilton Street''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 *Jacumbra "Jack" Edgil - (m) big Terran, talkative, Ex-Merc, wears a toolbelt full of gadgets, in charge of maintenance on Research Station Number Measton 4 in Orbit over Klamath''Misfits'' *Jai Kob cho'Fadria Clan Telrune - one of Fer Gun's cousins (Due Diligence chap 1) *Jakoby - one of The Uncle's associates (pre-Migration) *Jamie Moore - Juntavas Boss on Skardu (home planet of Inas Bhar aka Natesa)Veil of the Dancer *Jamin Fowler - (m) one of the Shuttle Pilots on Research Station Number Measton 4 in Orbit over Klamath, flies down to the surface to rescue the surviving Mercenaries of Miri's Unit''Misfits'' *Jan Rek ter'Astin - (m), Scout Captain''Balance of Trade'', Day 66, SY 1118 *Janice Weatherbee - Second Mate Dutiful Passage Conflict of Honors, ch 10 *Janifer Denobli-Carresens - Senior Trade Commissioner, Pilot, Theo's contact at Tradedesk.Dragon Ship, ch 18 *Jarl - (m), Liaden, Master Pilot at Chonselta Pilot's Hall, supervised Aelliana's testing for second-class license *Jas Per - (m) tall and broad for a Liaden ("surely there had been a Terran at Festival"), helps out in The Friendly Glass, doesn't talk much, owes balance to pen'Edrik - (f), pilot employed at Korval's Solcintra Dispatch Office *Jeeves - Butler /security chief, assembled from an centuries old AI admiral (IAMM: Independent Armed Military Module) by Val Con and Shan Intelligent Design, metal grey cylinder topped by an orange globe that flickers, three articulated arms, rolls on wheels''I Dare'', ch 55 *Jefferson - Juntava *Jela, full name: M. Jela Grantor's Guard - (m) M Strain Soldier, Cantra's partner and co-pilot and the father of her son. Rescued The Tree from it's dying home-planet, Jela died before the founding of Korval, but he brought the founding members of the clan together and gave them their purpose, and he is officially recognized as the clan's Founder. *Jen - Neglit Center - jeweler who forged duplicate Korval ring - I Dare *Jen ana'Tilesty - (f), a Healer at Chonselta Healer Hall, who teaches Empathic Sensuality''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 28 *Jen Dal del'Fordan Clan Etgora - (m) Delm's son & Nadelm *Jen Sar Kiladi - a scholar recently awarded his third degree by the Guardians of Knowledge of Dobrin University. Kiladi is a Scholar Expert in the following fields: comparative linguistics, diaspora dynamics, cultural genetics, alter ego of Daav yos'Phelium *Jen Sar Tiazan Clan Erob - (?)Plan B, ch 4 *Jen Sin yos'Phelium Clan Korval (m) - The best Korval pilot of his generation, he was ordered home from the Scouts by his delm to serve the necessities of his clan, and in that service he was lost."The Space at Tinsori Light" *Jeni yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (?) 9th Delm of Korval, donated land and building for the establishment of the Scout Academy.Scout's Progress, ch 9, also mentioned by Kareen when showing Kamele the portrait hall Dragon in Exile, ch 10 *Jenicour tay'Azberg - Seated Scholar, Osabei Tower (pre-Migration) Crystal Dragon *Jennetta - (f) Cook's Assistant at Boss Conrad's house''Roving Gambler'' *Jeren - Transit School on Melchiza *Jerim Snarth - owner of the lift-bike Miri helps repairing on Surebleak when she was young''Fighting Chance'' *Jerrel Trelu - 1412-1475, Beloved zamir (deceased) *Jerry - (m) sipmate of Hannit who is drunk in port of Surebleak Dragon in Exile, ch 3 *Jerzy Entaglia - (m), Terran, Chairman of Theater Arts at University, grey eyes, one single eyebrow, pale face, rough black hair chopped of at point of jaw, a bit under standard weight and height, Anne and Shan's friend Local Custom, ch 5 *Jethri Gobelyn Clan Ixin - Terran, son (or clone?) of Arin Gobelyn, adoped son of Norn ven'Deelin, apprentice trader on Elthoria (12th century)Balance of Trade *Jeyanzi Pikelmin - Third Director of the Treasure House on Melchiza *Jezim Clan Telrune - Fer Gun's Aunt (Due Diligence chap 1) *Jim Snyder - (m) Boss Moran's Second Hand, Boss Conrad cast him out when he took over Moran's turf''I Dare'', ch 18, later Conrad killed him for shooting the boy Jonni''I Dare'', ch 23 *Jin - (f) of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 4 *Jin Del yo'Kera Clan Yedon - (m) Learned Doctor, deceased, Anne's colleague, whose book she finished''Local Custom'', ch 8''Local Custom'', ch 26 *jin'Bardi - (m), lives on Lytaxin, serves in the Irregulars during the Yxtrang invasion''Plan B'', ch 17 *Jinny - member of Theo's practical dance course on Delgado *Jivan - (f) Head of Security for Diamon''Saltation'', ch 5 *Joadin - Pilot? on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara *Joan - presumed owner of Joan's Bakery om Boss Conrad's Turf''Necessity's Child'', ch 17 *Joey - (m) Mercenary of Lizardi's Lunatics, died on Klamath Misfits *Johansen - (f) Instructor of History of Piloting at Anlingdin Piloting Academy Saltation, ch 9 *Jon dea'Cort - (m), a Liaden Scout, later Daav's piloting instructor at the Scout Academy"Pilot of Korval", later proprietor of Binjali Repair Shop, well past middle years, sturdy rather than stout; hair a close-clipped strip of rusty gray about four fingers wide, eyes the color of old amber. *Jon Fu - temporarily replaces Kamele as Sub Chair of History of Education on Delgado''Fledgling'', ch 23 *Jonni - (m) deaf boy who grew tubers on the rooftop in Boss Conrad's Turf, killed by Boss Deacon's Hands''I Dare'', ch 23 *Jonni Conrad - ( Boss Conrad) (see Pat Rin) *Jorj - Pilot? on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara *Jow Lit pen'Chapen Clan Severt - (m) Delm Severt, grey hair, dark eyes, Tom Lei's Grandfather''Code of Honor'' *Joyita - (m) an AI, the communications officer on Bechimo. *Julier - Terran, a Juntavas bodyguard, none too bright *Justin Hostro - Juntavas Boss, Lufkit *Justus yo'Lanna Clan Justus - (m), Lifemate to Ilthira, thodelm at the time of Local Custom, ''by the time of "Street Cred" he is deceased (Due Diligence chap 2) *Jyl ven'Apon - (f), a Master Trader involved in shady dealings''Local Custom, ch 13 K *Kahliiz - Yxtrang Commander who raided the ship in which Val Con and Miri later escaped to Vandar''Agent of Change'', ch 18 *Kale - (m) friend of Miri's mother Kati Tayzin on Surebleak when Miri was young''Fighting Chance'' *Kaleb - (m) schoolmate of Syl Vor on SurebleakNecessity's Child, ch 18 *Kamele Waitley - (f) Scholar, Sub Chair of History of Education on Delgado, Mother of Theo, Daav was her Onagrata while living as Jen Sar Kiladi Fledgling, ch 1 *Kar - of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 8 *Kar Min pel'Mather - Captured agent of the DOI who chose to die (DiE) *Kar Sin bel'Witnin - (?), technician aboard ElthoriaTrade Secret, epilogue *Kara ven’Arith Clan MenlarkLanded Alien - Delm's daughter, friend and fellow student of Theo at Anlingdin Piloting AcademySaltation, ch 9 *Karea yo'Lanna Clan Justus - (f) granddaughter of Ken Rik''Carpe Diem'', ch 7 *Kareen yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (f), b. 1313, Pat Rin's mother, Daav's sister, Liad's foremost authority on the Code, Not a pilot''Local Custom'', ch 7, also known as The Right Noble Lady Kareen yos'Phelium, Patron of the Solcintra Poetry Society, Founder of the League to Preserve the Purity of the Language and Chairperson Emeritus of the Embassy of Form''A Day At The Races'', dark hair now iron grey and dark eyes''Hidden Resources'' *Karil Danac-Joenz - (f), Trader, owns a Liaden Trade Ring as well as a Terran Trade Key, hires on Comet and later incorporates with Fer Gun and their children as family Uldra-Joenz on Fetzer’s World (Due Diligence chap 6 ff and Epiloge) *Kartor Singh - member of Theo's study group "Four Team Three" on Delgado *Katauba - One of the Kapoori, middle in age *Kati Tayzin - (f), mother of Miri Robertson, married to Chock Robertson, friend of Angela "Liz" Lizardi, native of Surebleak, worked as baker in a big baking shop on Light Street, deceased''Fighting Chance'' *Kayla Bell - First Mate on Momma Liberty, Rys Lin's old ship''Necessity's Child'', epilogue *Kayzin Ne'Zame - (f) First Mate Dutiful Passage Conflict of Honors, ch 7 *Kazee (Tokeoport) *Kea Tiazan Clan Erob - (f), "the very best we had", pilot, died in the war''Plan B'', ch 4 *Kel Bar Rentava Clan Kenso - a leader in the revolt on Lytaxin''Plan B'', ch 4 *Kel Var tay'Palin, Seated Scholar, Osabei Tower Crystal Dragon *Ken Rik yo'Lanna Clan Justus - (m) Cargo Master on Dutiful Passage, Pilot''Plan B'', ch 12 *Kensi al'Findosh - (f) Merchant, assisted in Luken's Shop in Solcintra and plannes to follow him to Surebeak to work in his Port Annex Shop there''Dragon in Exile'', ch 4 *Ker Lin yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m) Delm in the 7th century, following his aunt Rinoka. A Seer, who foresaw the outlines of his life as a young man: Scout, lifemate, Delm. Died c. Standard Year 680. silver eyes, hair cropped short''Carpe Diem'', ch 24 *ker'Eklis - (f) (Ms. Ker'Eklis) Syl Vor's tutor''Necessity's Child'', ch 35 *Kern Tiazan Clan Erob - (m), Miri Robertson's "uncle" (given relative ages, etc., more likely her grandmother's brother than her mother's)Plan B, ch 4 *Kern Vallee - Student Pilot Saltation, ch 1 *Kesa del'Fordan Clan Etgora - (f) Delm's daughter aged perhaps 12 standards *Kestra - (f) Master Healer, hull-gray hair, gray eyes. *Kezzi - of The Bedel, (street name Anna Brown, Wentworth' Turf)Necessity's Child, ch 19 "Sister" of Syl VorNecessity's Child, black eyes and black hair''Necessity's Child'', ch 19, apprentice of Silain-luthia *Khana vo'Daran Clan Baling - (m) Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him''Trade Secret'', ch 28 *Khatelane (Khat) Gobelyn - pilot, Gobelyn's Market *Kifer - (m) cat, one of the Trealla Fantrol cats, "a sorry mop of varicolored stripes" with "outrageously, wonderfully soft fur".Carpe Diem, ch 24 Dragon Ship, ch 7 *Kilara pen'Ebit - (f), technician aboard Elthoria''Balance of Trade'', Day 116, SY 1118 *Kilon pel'Meret - (f), bystander during the battle of Solcintra, mother of Nev Art (m)I Dare, ch 55 *Kin Dal yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m) Lifemate of Larin yos'Galan, Father of the identical twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan.Local Custom, ch 31 *Kipler - (m) arrested in Surebleak Port for trying to cause a riot, lank gray hair''Dragon in Exile'', ch 4 *Kol Vus Tiazan Clan Erob - (m), the clan's radio tech,Plan B, ch 6 *Kon Rad yo'Lazne - (m), Scout Commander, Scout-in-Place at Klamath during the disaster''Misfits'' *Kor Ith yo'Lanna Clan Justus - (m) (12th century) captain of Elthoria''Balance of Trade'', Cast of Characters *Korelan "Kore" Zar - courier pilot for the Juntavas High Judge, but in reality his accomplice in establishing the Juntavas Justice Department. Retired to be again a trader and partner to Midj Rolanni, Captain-owner of the Skeedaddle. Born as son of Amin Zar. Tall, thin, amber eyes, coffee-color skin. *Kritoulkas - (f) Sub-Commander, Mercenary Unit on Lytaxin, iron-grey hair, prosthetic right hand''Plan B'', ch 24 *Kylin - Sub-Chancellor, Delgado *Kyr Nin vin'Tensing Clan Omterth - (m) trader Besling vin'Tensing's deceased son and heir, was killed when Korval fired on Liad''Dragon in Exile'', ch 10 L *Lady Dignity - (f) cat, Daav yos'Phelium's answer to his sister's complaint that he has none, long cream-colored fur, with round blue eyes in a mask of darker brown, prefers to observe the wilderness from a window seat Mouse and Dragon, ch 11''Local Custom'' *Lady Pounce - (f) cat, one of the Trealla Fantrol cats, slightly crossed blue eyes, snowy chest.Carpe Diem, ch 14 *Lady Selph - (f) norbear, on Dutiful Passage Conflict of Honors *Lai Tor - Ren Zel's friend''Changeling'' *lar'Adrin - Agent of the The Department of the Interior, bought Rys Lin's Contract''Necessity's Child'', ch 33 *Larin yos'Galan Clan Korval - (f) Lifemate of Kin Dal yos'Phelium, Mother of the identical twins, Chi yos'Phelium and Petrella yos'Galan. A Healer. *Larnce - (m) one of Nova's Hands, escorts Syl Vor to school, gets fired when Syl Vor gets beaten up on his watch''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 *Latimer - Boss on Surebleak when Miri was young''Fighting Chance'' *Lef Nal vin'Eved Clan Selbry - (m), a student pilot who graduated from Anlingdin Piloting Academy at the same time as Kara ven'Arith *Lela Toonapple - Clarence O'Berin's immediate long-term predecessor as Juntavas Boss on Liad''The Beggar King'', coincidentally the woman for whom he did a favor years ago, in return for the buy-in for his first class license *Leman chi'Farlo - Scholar, Osabei Tower (pre-Migration)Crystal Dragon *Len - Pilot? on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara *Len Sar Anaba Clan Gabrian - Port merchant, a favored dining partner of Lady yo'Lanna *Len Sar Anaba Clan Shelart? (check) (Present at the midmorning picnic) *Lesset Grinmordi - member of Theo's study group "Four Team Three" on Delgado *Lew - (m) one of late Boss Moran's hands, died when Pat Rin took over Moran's Turf''I Dare'', ch 18 *Liad dea'Syl - Revered Scholar, Osabei Tower, Landomist Crystal Soldier Crystal Dragon *Lida - member of Theo's practical dance course on Delgado *Lina Faaldom Clan Deshnol - (f), Thodelm Faaldom''Conflict of Honors'', ch 49, Healer, Ship's Chief Librarian on Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 7, cha'leket of Priscilla MendozaConflict of Honors, ch 7''I Dare'', ch 21 (pronounced: Lina Faaldom = LEE'na fal-DOME) *Lip Ten, Clan Reptor - uncle of Yolan pel'Kirmin and Sed Ric bin'Ala, who left them a crate of things he'd gathered, star-hopping''Scout's Progress'', ch 28 *Lisha yos'Galan Clan Korval - (f) Master Trader some hundred years ago, discovered Del Ben yos'Phelium's misdeeds''Heirloom'' *Liz Lizardi - see Angela "Liz" Lizardi *Lomar Fasholt - Lead Trader of Fasholt and Daughters, Swunaket Port *Losan vey'Norember - Trader, experianced and older, one of the three Traders Chi and Fer Gun consider hiring for Comet (Due Diligence chap 7) *Luce Jacobs - (m) schoolmate of Syl Vor on Surebleak, from Wentworth' Turf, big boy, demands "insurance money" from Rudy''Necessity's Child'', ch 18 * *Lucky - cat, Cantra's cat, acquired in Osabei Tower. Accompanied the refugees to the new home on Liad. Crystal Dragon *Luken bel'Tarda Clan Korval - (m), b. 1315, sandy hair now silver, grey eyes''Hidden Resources'', buff, good humored face, Master Merchant, in the business of rugs, foster father of Pat Rin yos'Phelium, father of at least one child of his own, Danise''Dragon in Exile'', ch 2 *Luma - (f) of The Bedel, deceased, daughter of Dmitri''Necessity's Child'', ch 22 *Lus Tin ven'Deelin Clan Ixin - (m) Delm Ixin, uncle of Rema ven'Deelin, grey brows, triangular face *Lute - (m) Magician, travels with Moonhawk, black braid, lean, hawk-faced, Shan meets Lute when he enters the Hall of Weapons (a mind-space) and learns that he and Lute are the same person in different times/lifes (in another when)Plan B, ch 24 *Lyada ro'Menlin - (f), person appearing in Liaden literature, whom Shan el'Thrassin loved but could not spare''Local Custom'', ch 6 *Lyn Den Kochi Clan Midys - (m) Var Mon's cha'leket, 17 Standards *Lys Fidin - (f), Liaden, one of Aelliana 's most brilliant and outrageous students. Insisted that Aelliana learn piloting. Left Liad as a First-In ScoutScout's Progress, ch 10 *Lystra Mason - (also Roni's mother), Scholar on Delgado M *M. Jela Granthor's Guard (m) - see Jela *Maelyn tay'Nordif *Mags (Tokeoport) *Makina Tiazan Clan Erob - Makina (?)Plan B, ch 4 *Malda - (m), dog, belongs to Kezzi of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 1, black and tan, pointed nose, skinny tail, street name: Rascal''Necessity's Child'', ch 7, *Mandrin - (f) cat, Jen Sar Kiladi's cat on Delgado, black-and-white. Fledgling *Manza Clan Severt - (f) Nadelm, Tom Lei's aunt''Code of Honor'' *Marjene Kant - Theo's official mentor *Master Fis Lyr - boss of Korval's Chonselta yard *Master Frodo - (m) norbear, on Dutiful Passage Conflict of Honors *Matthew - Juntava, Hostro's Secretary *McKlellan - Portmaster Tokeoport *Mealin yo'Lanna Clan Justus - age mate of Syl Vor on Liad''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 *Meicha Maarilex Clan Tarnia - (f) identical twin sister of Miandra, author of "Sam Tim's Ugly Day"Saltation, ch 7 *Mel Gobelyn - Gobelyn's Market Balance of Trade *Melina Sherton - (f) Boss who controls the far end of The Road, aka "the country" on Surebleak I Dare, ch 35''Moon on the Hills'' *Melsilee bar'Abit - (m) captured Senior Field Agent of The Department, light brown curls, blue-grey eyes, compact, She tricks Val Con into killing her''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1 *Memit - (f) of The Bedel, blade thin, big hands''Necessity's Child'', ch 8, in charge of the garden *Meri - Zhena Trelu calls Miri this''Carpe Diem'' *Merlin - (m) cat, one of Val Con's cats while he was fostered at Trealla Fantrol, named by Val Con after King Arthur's wizard, from a story told him by Anne's brother Richard.Conflict of Honors, ch 21"Intelligent Design" Still alive, though grizzled, in 1392, yellow of eye,Carpe Diem, ch 9''I Dare'', ch 55 sometimes addressed as "Lord Merlin"Carpe Diem, ch 23''Plan B'', ch 19''I Dare'', ch 28''I Dare'', ch 33, accompanies Anthora when she moves to Jelaza Kazone''Plan B'', ch 19, in later years, entirely grey with four white feet.I Dare, ch 55''Ghost Ship'', ch 2 Very active in I Dare. Moves with the house to Surebleak 15 *Miandra Maarilex Clan Tarnia - (f), Delm's daughter, identical twin sister of Meicha *Michael Golden - (m) Nova's Chief of Security on Surebleak, Dorrie Golden's Grandson, brown face, black hair, wide mouth, short legs''Necessity's Child'', ch 7 *Midj Rolanni - Captain-owner of independent trade-ship Skeedaddle, one of a dozen free traders elected as liason to TerraTrade, had once a post as trader on the Zar Family Ship where she met Korelan Zar, who then became her partner''Quiet Knives'Carpe Diem'' *Mik yos'Galan Clan Korval - (m) b. 1392, son and heir of Anthora, fraternal twin brother to Shindi yos'Galan.I Dare, chapter 45''Hidden Resources'' *Mil Ton Intassi - (m), Liaden, a Healer and storyteller *Milt Boraneti - sold medicine in Boss Abram's turf on Surebleak when Miri was young''Fighting Chance'' *Min tel'Denvit - (f), owner-operator of The Friendly Glass, sleek black hair, sister of Ceola"Shadow Partner" *Miri Tiazan Clan Erob - (f), Miri Robertson's grandmother, red haired (looked very much like Miri her granddaughter) also called Miri-eklykt'i, left the clan in disgrace because she carried the unborn child (Miri's Mother) of her dead lover and her delm wanted her to abort the child in order to enter a contract mairrage with Timashon''Plan B'', ch 4 *Miri Robertson Clan Korval - (f), b. 1365 on [[Surebleak]], Mercenary soldier, retired, half of the current Delm of Korval with her lifemate Val Con, mother to Talizea, member, by genetics, of the Tiazan line of clan Erob, daughter of Kati Tayzin and Chock Robertson''Fighting Chance'', also called "Redhead", long red hair, grey eyes, pale skin, freckles. *Mistress Apel - Jon dea'Cort's paramour *Mistress Miranda - (f) cat, at Pat Rin's house in Nasingtale Alley on Liad, moved to Surebleak with the rest of the household''Moon on the Hills'' *Mithin - Master Healer, in charge of monitoring the captured Agents of The DepartmentDragon in Exile, ch 4 *Monit Applethorn - Professor of Advertency on Delgado *Montet sig'Norba - (f) Field Scout, fool, and discoverer of Naratha's Shadow Naratha's Shadow *Monti - Transit School on Melchiza *Moonel - (m), Liaden, Master Jeweler situated in Solcintra *Moonhawk *Morejat - Juntava, (knocks down Val Con so he can be captured)Agent of Change, ch 22 *Morgan - Gordy's step-father *Morgan Fairchance - Trader on Momma Liberty, Rys Lin's old ship''Necessity's Child'', epilogue *Mort Almonte - (m) Surebleak Streeter, part of the group that beat up Rys Lin and left him to die, talks a lot''Necessity's Child'', ch 8 N *Nalli Olanek Clan Plema - (f) held the title of Speaker of the Council at the time of the Great Migration, and led the negotiation of the Clans' contract with Korval''Crystal Dragon'', ch 28 *Narna vin'Tayla - (f), Solcintra Portmaster *Nasil ter'Gasta Clan Idvantis - (?) a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers, known to Daav *Natesa the Assassin - see Inas Bhar *Nelirikk Explorer - Yxtrang Explorer (similar to Scout), (aka no-troop or Beautiful), [[Yxtrang sworn to Miri Robertson *Nerin - one of Aelliana's students, *Nev Art pel'Meret - (f), young son of Kilon pel'Meret, bystander during the battle of Solcintra''I Dare'', ch 55 *Nik Laz Galradin - (?), Liaden cargo-hand serving on Daxflan *Niki - (f) cat, white, frivolously befurred, long-haired with pink ears and toes, and brilliantly emerald eyes, resident in Master Merchant Luken bel'Tarda's warehouse on Liad, prior to the Clan's move to Surebleak Heirloom *Nil Ten pel'Quida - (m), pilot stationed at Chonselta Guild Hall''Scout's Progress'', ch 37 *Niota yos’Wentroth - Scout Pilot arrived on Carresen packet ship Twinkle to observe evacuation of Codescru station *Noni - (Professor Noni), Visiting Expert of Dance ( Practical Dance) on Delgado *Nor Ton yos'Quentl - (m), a Linguist Specialist - according to Val Con, under circumstances that cast doubt on the existence of Nor Ton yos'Quentl in particular and offer scant support for the existence of Line yos'Quentl in general)Agent of Change, ch 5 *Norista ven'Deelin Clan Ixin - (?) a playwright who wrote the melant'i play "The Harusha Hillside Massacre""Daughter of Dragons" *Norn ven'Deelin Clan Ixin - (f) a Master Trader on Elthoria (12th century) *Nort Moran - (m) (Boss Moran), Pat Rin shot Moran and took his turf to become Boss Conrad on SurebleakI Dare, ch 18 *Nova yos'Galan Clan Korval - (f), b. 1362, Shan and Anthora's sister, was First Speaker until the Ring was taken up by Val Con, pale hair, violet eyes''I Dare'', ch 59 *Nugget - cat, one of Yulie Shaper's many cats, "frail" and "very skinny"Moon on the Hills O *Octavius Higdon - (m), Mercenary Commander of Higdon's Howlers who land on Liad to defeat The Department of the InteriorI Dare, ch 55 *O'Dell - (m) (Mr. O'Dell) Patrolman on [[Surebleak]]Necessity's Child, ch 24 *Oki - (m) norbear, Norbear that led the rescue of Klay Patel Smith on Thakaran''Out of True'' *Old One, The - Eldest of the Kapoori, called "Auntie" by her juniors *Olwen sel'Iprith - (f), Scout Lieutenant, ex-lover and old and dear friend of Daav'sLocal Custom, ch 25, they were teammates when Daav was a Scout *Orkan Hafley - Chair of History of Education on Delgado *Orn Ald yos'Senchul - (m), Liaden, misses right arm, Piloting instructor at Anlingdin Piloting Academy on Eylot''Saltation'', ch 2, later Flight Operations Associate Supervisor, Codrescu Station, nicknamed "Short Wing" by his students''Saltation'', ch 1 *Ornth Delaboa - of Macker Marooney on Vinzca - Contact Shan had given Theo. Is no longer in business, the owner is deceased.Dragon Ship, ch 16 *Osa pel'Naria - seeking Theo on behalf of FTC (and others ?) on Tokeoport *Oshimao - Mercenary Counci Liason Officer''Code of Honor'' *Otaria - (f) new first-class pilot, friend of Ren ZelChangeling *Otto El - glider instructor at Anlingdin Piloting AcademySaltation, ch 4 *Otts Clark - (m) made an assasination attempt at Miri directed by The Department of the InteriorNecessity's Child, ch 2 P *Padi yos'Galan Clan Korval - (f) b. c1380In Ghost Ship Ch 29 Theo realizes that Quin already holds a 2d class ticket though he was younger than she had been when she had been sponsored to Anlingdin Academy. (See Fledgling) and Padi is younger still., Shan's daughter and heir''Hidden Resources'' *Paitor Gobelyn - trader on Gobelyn's Market, Iza's brother Balance of Trade *pak'Ora - (Mr. pak'Ora), see Ban Del pak'Ora *Pallin Kornad - (m), Liaden, serves on Dutiful Passage, teaches self-defence''Conflict of Honors'', ch 15''Conflict of Honors'', ch 28 *Pan Dir 'Clan Tarnia - (m) (Line not specified) a son of the house, presently on Liad to complete his education''Balance of Trade'', Day 140, SY 1118 *Parfil - Surebleak Streeter, part of the group that beat up Rys Lin and left him to die''Necessity's Child'', ch 8 *Parin tel'Ossa - (f), an apprentice at Irikwae's Trade Hall *Parvet sig'Flava - (f), who propositions Jethri in Balance of Trade *Pat Rin yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m), b. 1354Was six in 1361, page 179, Ch 25, Local Custom. Thus yob is probably 1354 not 1351 as shown on the Timeline., son and heir of Kareen yos'Phelium, fox-faced with brown hair and wide brown eyes, at age 6 was fostered with Luken bel'Tarda Local Custom ch7, failed piloting exam 5 times: the first three times because of his mother influence, the other two because he had lost confidence in himself, Lord of the Dance, father of QuinHidden Resources, becomes known as Boss Conrad on [[Surebleak]], earns a Pilot license, and gains a lifemate: Inas Bhar, also known as Natesa, (pronounced: Pat Rin yos'Phelium = PAT'rin yos' FELL-ee-um) *Patch - resident cat at Binjali Repair Shop, black and white *Patsy - (f) "Bouncer", Ex-Merc, green eyes''Necessity's Child'', ch 32 *Pel Jim tel'Vosti Clan Erob - (m), Win Den's father''Plan B'', ch 4 *pel'Cheela - (f), Val Con's nurse''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 37 *pel'Endra - (?), presumable discoverer of the pel'Endra Ratio used in pilot math *pel'Esla - (Mrs. pel'Esla) - the nurse for Shindi & Mik (Anthora's twins), Talizea (Val Con & Miri's child) and Syl Vor (until he moves to his mother's house in town)Necessity's Child, ch 2 at Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak Dragon in Exile, ch 1 *pel'Iso - (?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against AnthoraPlan B, ch 34 *pel'Jonna - (m), tutor to Padi yos'Galan *pel'Kana - (Mr. pel'Kana) (m), butler at Jelaza Kazone when Daav was delm''Local Custom'', ch 7 *pel'Kana - (the young Mr. pel'Kana) (m), butler at Jelaza Kazone when Val Con is delm''Ghost Ship'', ch 8 *pel'Nyan - (f), a High House lady *pel'Odyare - (f) Scout Linguist, Master level, supporting Anne's work, in her spare time''Scout's Progress'', ch 27 *pel'Rula - (Lord pel'Rula), intended to contract wed Voni Caylon, the family is higher than Caylon by enough that the match is described as "a coup, indeed" *pel'Saba - (Mr. pel'Saba) (m), butler, Tarnia's Clanhouse Balance of Trade *pel'Varn - (f), Thodelm *Pen Dir Maarilex Clan Tarnia - cousin at school Balance of Trade *Pen Rel sig'Kethra - arms master on trade-ship Elthoria Balance of Trade *Pen vel'Kazik - (f), Counselor mentioned in Cantra's logbook who couldn't bear to be near the Tree *pen'Dela - (Ms. pen'Dela) (f), works in dea'Gauss' office, young woman dressed in sober business clothes *Pendra Ongit - (f), works at family-owned Ongit's Restaurant Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 *Penn Kalhoon - Boss of Hamilton Street on Surebleak, thin, pale yellow hair, steel-rimmed glasses''I Dare'', ch 35, wife Thera (they have two children), grew up with Miri, his father owned a mechanical repair shop''Fighting Chance'' *pen'Valer''Code of Honor'' *Pequi pel'Mandra - (f), stationed at Liad Defense Station Five''Carpe Diem'', ch 49 *Per Sea ren'Gelder - (m), Pilot Guild Master *Per Vel sig'Zerba - (m), med tech in the service of Clan Erob''I Dare'', ch 9 *Peri Clan Reptor - who kept warehouse on Mordra *Pet Ric Maarilex Clan Tarnia - (m) son of Ren Lar *Peter Day - (m) schoolmate of Syl Vor on Surebleak, big (looks as if he should be apprenticed), one blue eye and one brown, from Wentworth's Turf, bullies Syl VorNecessity's Child, ch 14 *Peterman - Boss on Surebleak when Miri was young, Angela "Liz" Lizardi grew up in Boss Peterman's Turf''Fighting Chance'' *Petrella yos'Galan Clan Korval - (f) Thodelm, identical twin sister to Chi, mother to Sae Zar and Er Thom, Captain and Master Trader of Dutiful PassagePilot of Korval, light blue eyes''Local Custom'', ch 1 , brought back word of the deaths of Chi and Sea Zar on Ganjir, wounded. *Phobai Murchinson - black hair with blue highlights, Pilot on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara''Fledgling'', ch 22 *Pil Tor - cat, one of the Trealla Fantrol cats, too young to have met Val Con before he vanished into The Department of the Interior *Pimm tel'Jadis - (?), first mate of ''Daxflan'Conflict of Honors'', ch 3 *pin'Epel - Master Pilot who tested Rys Lin''Necessity's Child'', ch 15 *Pinori - Youngest of the Kapoori (pre-Migration) *pin'Weltir - (m), a gamester of Pat Rin's acquaintence *Podesta - (f) norbear, thick brown-and-orange fur, somewhat shy. Hevelin's great-granddaughter, with him at the Pilots Guild office on Codrescu station. Dragon Ship, ch 24 *Posit - cat, elder cat at Jelaza Kazon Dragon in Exile *Pounce - (m) medic in Nova's house''Necessity's Child'', ch 16 *Prael - (f), Liaden, Master Trader on Anusta Hern, broad and tall, gives a service robot to Er Thom as a gift which becomes later part of Jeeves body *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza Clan Korval - (f), b. 1359, Captain of Korval's trade ship Dutiful PassageI Dare, ch 43, lifemate to Shan yos'Galan, Witch (healer and dramliz equivalent talents), native of the planet Sintia where she was "Moonhawk-in-Training" before she was cast out of the Temple, (pronounced: Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza = prih-SILL-ah deh-la-CROY EE men-DOH-zah,) *Pulka - (m) of The Bedel, bald and plump, moustache''Necessity's Child'', ch 19 Q *Qaichi Bringo - (m) Chief Tugwhomper and unofficial security consultant on Codrescu station, graying hair''Saltation'', ch 27 *Qiarta tel'Ozan - (m) Field Technician, one of Aelliana's students, older than the others *Quenpalt - (?), Liaden presumable owner of Quenpalt's Casino *Quin yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m), b. c1379In Ghost Ship Ch 29 Theo realizes that Quin already holds a 2d class ticket though he was younger than she had been when she had been sponsored to Anlingdin Academy. (See Fledgling) and Padi is younger still., Pat Rin's son and heir, opal blue eyes''Hidden Resources'' R *Rafin - (m) of The Bedel, Artificer, "Brother" of Rys Lin, tall, sharp cheekbones, strong brow, lean dark face, blue eyes, prominent hooked eyes''Necessity's Child'', ch 19, came from Outside or was fathered by an Outsider ("We went Outside and got Rafin.")Necessity's Child, ch 22 *Raisy - Grig Thoma's sister *Rakina Lirgael Clan Nexon - (f) Delm Nexon''Local Custom'', ch 33 *Ran Eld Caylon Clan Mizel - Nadelm, Birin's son, Aelliana's brother recently deceased *Rand yos'Belin - (f), a courier pilot *Randa Tiazan Clan Erob - (f), Win Den tel'Vosti's mother''Plan B'', ch 4 *Randall - (m) (Boss Randall), was Boss for a short time on what is now Boss Conrad's Turf (before Boss Vindal)I Dare, ch 18 *Randoling - an associate of The Uncle who had dropped to Gondola with a certain very particular something bound for the inventory of Mildred Bilinoda,trader in exotic items. Mildred was apparently captured(?) by The Department of the Interior *Rantel pin'Aker Clan Midys - (12th century) Master Trader on BarskaleeTrade Secret, ch 18 *Rantel ver'Borith - (f), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 123, SY 1118 *Ravin Paylot - at Chivin Trade Limited on Chustling, one of the contacts Shan had given to Theo. Person answering phone is very nervous - saying they have no Tree and Dragon affiliates at Chivin Trade.Dragon Ship, ch 15 *Ray Jon tel'Ondor, protocol master on Elthoria *Rayman Bhar - (m), father of Inas Bhar (also known as Natesa), native of Skardu, deceased Veil of the Dancer *Rel Vad Yoltak Clan Simesta - (m), Agent of The DepartmentCarpe Diem, ch 50 *Relchin - cat, orange-and-white, avid outdoorsman, and birdwatcher''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 11. Very interested in the Rainbow. Situated at Jelaza Kazone. *Rema ven'Deelin Clan Ixin - (f) Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's best students; eidectic memory;Scout's Progress, ch 3 partner to Var Mon pin'Aker''Scout's Progress'', ch 8 *Ren Lar Maarilex Clan Tarnia - (m) Stafeli Maarilex' son, master of the vine''Balance of Trade'', Day 139, SY 1118 *Ren Zel dea'Judan Clan Korval - (m), b. 1369"The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line", Adventures in the Liaden Universe #8, originally of Clan Obrelt, lifemate to Anthora yos' Galan, fist class pilot''Changeling, dramliza, first mate on Dutiful Passage''I Dare, ch 43, brown hair and eyes''I Dare'', ch 59 *Retzler - (Captain Retzler), somewhat in command on Eylot when Codrescu station was under pilot in peril emergency. *Riaska ter'Meulen Clan Guayar - (f) Clonak's daughter and heir,Plan B, ch 13 stationed on Lytaxin''Plan B'', ch 4''Carpe Diem'', ch 31''Plan B'', ch 35 *Richard Davis - Anne Davis Brother, First-class Pilot pending Master''Local Custom'', ch 9, Gordy's Grandfather, a Master Storyteller''Conflict of Honors'' *Rig Tranza - Pilot of the Primadonna, where Theo got her first class ticket; Rig gave her his jacket because of an attitude problem with the Master Pilot certifying Theo *Rinoka yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (f) Delm in the 7th century, preceding her nephew Ker Lin, was promised to contract-wed Tan El yo'Lanna who died, contract-wed to yo'Hala instead, the child coming to yos'Phelium *Rint dea'Sord - Cantra's dealer on Taliofi (pre-Migration)Crystal Soldier Crystal Dragon *Riva - (f) of The Bedel, killed by a gadje because she muddled the meaning of the cards''Necessity's Child'', ch 12 *Robir - Liaden, Master Pilot who taught Er Thom] and Daav their first piloting equations *Robit - Transit School on Melchiza *Rod Ern pel'Arot - (m), Scout Pilot, missing three fingers on one hand) *Rodale - (m) schoolmate of Syl Vor on Surebleak, from Cruther's Turf, used to live in Wentworth's Turf, hardly ever volunteers''Necessity's Child'', ch 19 *Roderick Spode - (m), (Commander Spode), in charge of decomissioning the AI that hundreds of years later became Jeeves *Rogen - (Mr. Rogen) Pet Librarian - on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara *Roland (Rollie) Yermanov Shaper - Yulian Rastov Shaper's brother (deceased) Moon on the Hills *Ronagy - (f) (Commander Ronagy) Anlingdin Piloting AcademySaltation, ch 2 *Roni Mason - member of Theo's study group "Four Team Three" on Delgado, daughter of Lystra *Rool Tiazan - (m) Master Wizard, one half of a dramliza pairing, once a free zaliata Crystal Soldier Crystal Dragon, "History tellls us that Master Wizard Rool Tiazan's lady lived in him after the death of her body"Local Custom, ch 39 Plan B, most puissant dramliza of history, died 40 standards after planet-fall''I Dare'', ch 8, founder of line Tiazan Clan Erob''Plan B'', ch 5 *Rosie - Richard Davis' intended *Rudy Daniel - (m) short red hair, schoolmate of Syl Vor on Surebleak, from Gough Street''Necessity's Child'', ch 18 *Rusty Morgenstern - senior radio technician on Dutiful Passage *Rys Lin pen'Chala - (m) ex-Field Agent of The Department, only survivor of an Yxtrang raid that wiped out his whole clan''Necessity's Child'', ch 15, dark curly hair, prosthetic right hand (crafted by Rafin)Dragon in Exile, ch 6 S *Sadie Onit - one of Nubit’s crew (Eylot sympathizers) *Sae Zar yos'Galan Clan Korval - (m) b. 1313Kareen yos'Phelium tells Kamele in 'Dragon in Exile' that he was her year mate., Son of Petrella, elder brother of Er Thom, A'thodelm, Master Trader, d. 1355 on Ganjir, Given Thodelm's grace to postpone marrying and producing an heir, with the result that his genes were lost to the clan by his untimely death. *Safarez Majidi - (m) married to Humania Bhar: the sister of Inas Bhar (also known as Natesa), native of Skardu, Veil of the Dancer *Samay pin'Aker Clan Midys - (12th century) his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker''Trade Secret'', ch 19 *Sambra Reallen - (f) JuntavasChairman Pro Tem of the Juntavas Plan B, ch 9 , one of Trogar's pack but not his friend''Quiet Knives'' *Samiv tel'Izak Clan Bindan - (f) the pilot to whom Daav was engaged''Scout's Progress'', ch 5''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 31 *San bel'Fasin - (m), a Port tough to whom Ran Eld Caylon owes a considerable amount of money''Scout's Progress'', ch 20 *Sanamayer - (m) (Mr. Sanamayer) Principal of the Consolidated School on SurebleakNecessity's Child, ch 36 *Sanella Thring - Juntava, present at meeting with Clutch Turtles, also took a shot at Clarence Ghost Ship* *Sarah Chang - Juntavas Sector Chief, takes Inas Bhar (later known as Natesa) off Skardu (Inas' birth planet)Veil of the Dancer *Sav Rid Olanek Clan Plemia - (m), Trader of DaxflanConflict of Honors, ch 2 *Scout - (m) cat, grey with green eyes, came to live at Chonselta Healer Hall after being found living wild in the business district, at first shy of people and given to hiding under furniture, he was first called "Mouse", but grew bold and earned a new name. Mouse and Dragon *sea'Kira - (?), Captain of GenchiBalance of Trade, Day 177, SY 1118 *Sed Ric bin'Ala Clan Reptor - (m) together with Yolan pel'Kirmin known as "The Pirates" *Seeli Gobelyn - admin on Gobelyn's Market, Iza's second child''Balance of Trade'' *Seignur Veeoni - (f) Tassi. A fractins researcher. The Uncle refers to her as "my sister” in Neogenesis. *Seltin vos'Taber - bondslave to Zanith ven'Albren, commanded to trim the vines, where she meets the Kapoori (pre-Migration) *Sera tel'Kai Clan Vakmont - (Lady Sera) (f) a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 26 *Seth Johnson - (m) Pilot''Plan B'', ch 12, maintenance Dutiful Passage , rat-faced, brown eyes, lost his whole family in an Yxtrang raid, Shan found him on a backworld an hired him''Plan B'', ch 5 *Shadia Ne'Zame - (f), a First-In ScoutBreath's Duty *Shan el'Thrassin - (m), person appearing in Liaden literature who faced a difficult matter of Balance in days of old''Local Custom'', ch 3 *Shan yos'Galan Clan Korval - (m), b. 1357''Local Custom'', ch 10 on Terran Planet University''Local Custom'', ch 5, Master Pilot, Master Trader and for many years Captain''Conflict of Honors'', ch 7''Plan B'', ch 5 of Dutiful Passage, Healer, Lifemate to Priscilla Mendoza, Thodelm of yos'Galan, son of Er Thom and Anne Davis, brother of Nova and Anthora, father of Padi, Val Con's cousin and foster brother, brown skin, white hair and silver eyes, (pronounced: Shan yos'Galan = Shahn yos' GAL-ahn (rhymes with talon)) *Shaper - (Captain Shaper), Yulian Rastov Shaper's grandfather, Surebleak entrepreneur Moon on the Hills *Sheather - also known as Seventh Shell Third Hatched Knife Clan of Middle River's Spring Spawn of Farmer Greentrees of the Spearmaker's Den: The Sheather - (m) a Clutch Turtle brother of Edger''I Dare'', ch 39 Carpe Diem Plan B *Shereen Bhar - (f), sister of Inas Bhar (also known as Natesa), native of Skardu''Veil of the Dancer'' *Sheyn - (m) Villy's chiefest rival in Ms. Audrey's whorehouse on Surebleak, brown hair, pale skin''Necessity's Child'', ch 19 *Shindi yos'Galan (f) - b. 1392, daughter and heir of Anthora, fraternal twin sister to Mik yos'Galan.I Dare, chapter 45''Hidden Resources'' *Shroeder (m) (Boss Shroeder) - Boss on Surebleak, his Turf is close to Boss Conrad's turf''Necessity's Child'', ch 10 *sig'Andir - (m), lost at pikit to Vin Sen chel'Mara *Silain - (f) Luthia, Grandmother of all Bedel, long silver hair''Necessity's Child'', ch 1 *Silk - cat, brown, with black stripes and golden eyes, who was part of the household Pat Rin inherited from Boss Moran on SurebleakI Dare, ch 20''I Dare'', ch 23''Moon on the Hills'' *Sinaya - norbear, at Pilot's Guild Sector Master's Desk on Velaskiz Rotundo - showed Theo an image of J. Joyita Dragon Ship, ch 30. *Sindy Clemens - one of Kamele's students "gifted researcher" *Singh - Technician, Delgado''Fledgling'', ch 23 *Sinit Caylon Clan Mizel - (f) Aelliana's youngest sister, still in school, brown eyes (14 Standards''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 5), fostered with yo'Lanna as result of agreement with Korval, later becomes Delm (ref needed). *Sire Baldwin - Ex-Juntava to whom Miri acted as bodyguard; himself outlawed for crimes committed against the Juntavas. (Baldwin stole informationfrom this organization)Carpe Diem *Sirge Milton - trader at leisure, with a deal backed by a Liaden's card *Sisilli bin'Flora - (m), a merchant specialising in textiles, a friendly rival of Luken bel'Tarda"Heirloom" *Skel - (m) Mercenary of Lizardi's Lunatics, died on Klamath Misfits *Skene - (f) Security for Quin''Dragon in Exile'', ch 9 *Sofi pel'Tegin Clan Aragon - (m) the delm's sister, in charge of the clan's plantation on Aedyr *Solmin - Melchiza *Son Dor dea'Judan Clan Obrelt *Stafeli Maarilex Clan Tarnia - (f) Delm, with a fearsome reputation; Norn ven'Deelin's foster mother''Balance of Trade'', Day 135, SY 1118 *Stan - Transit School on Melchiza *Sun Eli pen'Jerad - tailor, Tarnia's Clanhouse Balance of Trade *Stost Strongline -- (m) a Pathfinder Trang Yxtrang from the old universe The Gathering Edge *Susan Blake - (f) (Captain Blake) Mercenary, Tommy Lee's Commanding Officer until his Clan called him home''Code of Honor'' *Suzan Fillips - (f) Ren Zel's co-pilot when he flies for a Terran company''Changeling'' *Suzuki Rialto - Senior Commander, Gyrfalk Mercenary Unit *Syl Vor yos'Galan Clan Korval - (m), b. 1384, Nova's son and heir''Hidden Resources'', yellow hair, blue eyes''Necessity's Child'', ch 7 *Syntebra el'Kemin Clan Nexon - (f) the contract-wife chosen for Er Thom by his thodelm, opal blue eyes, petite nose''Local Custom'', ch 1, Pilot 2nd class''Local Custom'', ch 7 T *Taam Olanek Clan Plemia - (m), Delm''Conflict of Honors'', ch 32 *Talizea yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (f) b. 1393 on Surebleak, Miri and Val Con's daughter and heir, copper hair, moss green eyes.Dragon in Exile, prologue *Tan El yo'Lanna Clan Justus - (m) (7th century) promised in marriage to Rinoka yos'Phelium, but died in a catastrophe that befell his ship Zipper in the outer arm''Carpe Diem'', ch 24 *Tan Sim pen'Akla Clan Rinork - (m) originally of Clan Quiptic, Son of last Delm Quiptic and Infreya chel'Gaibin Clan Rinork, adopted into his mother's clan - Rinork - after the dissolution of Clan Quiptic, taller, with hair of a darker gold, his face somewhat rounder, a better trader than his brother, which circumstance does nothing to endear him to his family. *Tandra Skilings - in league with the Chapelia, Delgado *Tansy - (f), small girl with hair in braids, schoolmate of Syl Vor on Surebleak, from Alvarado Square''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 *Tassi, Seignur Veeoni - (f) A fractin researcher and AI tech. The Uncle's sister.Neogenesis *Tathery - Istructor at Transit School on Melchiza *Taylor - (f) (Ms. Taylor) Syl Vor's Teacher at the local School and later at the Consolidated School on SurebleakNecessity's Child, ch 14 *Tef Lej pen'Erit - (m) security officer Liaden tradeship Habista, left clanless on Surebleak after trader vin'Tenzing attempted Balance on Quin, now added security for Quin on SurebleakDragon in Exile, ch 10 *tel'Brieri - (Ms. tel'Brieri) (f), qe'andra who adjudicated the breaking of the contract between Korval and Bindan *tel'Iquin - (f), the ever-amiable Scout Lieutenant *tel'Jorison - author of "Treatise on Trade"Mouse and Dragon, ch 13 *tel'Juna - (m), Scout Lieutenant, a friend of Ceola tel'Denvit's mother who preferred the red wine *tel'Linden - a trader encountered on Verstal''Trade Secret'', prologue *ter'Fendil - (m), an Agent of Change, formerly a ScoutI Dare, ch 55 *Tes Lucien - Master pilot on Surebleak, sits second to Quin on Galandasti *Tey Dor - Master Marksman A Choice of Weapons *Teyope - (m) Trader "just a little grey", carries Midj Rolanni's cargo for her when shee leaves to recue Korelan Zar''Quiet Knives'' *Thelma de Lance - Juntava, died on Skardu, Inas Bhar (later known as Natesa) finds her notes and brings them to Boss Jamie Moore''Veil of the Dancer'' *Theo Waitley - (f) daughter of Kamele Waitley and Daav yos'Phelium (as Jen Sar Kiladi)Fledgling, ch 1 , born on Delgado, Pilot first class and bonded captain of the self aware ship Bechimo *Theonna yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (f) Delm in Standard Year 1143, oversaw the disposition of Tactical Defense Pods 72 to 83''Plan B'', ch 30 *Therin yos'Arimyst - (m), Hall Master at Irikwae's Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 166, SY 1118 *Therny Chirs - (m) Teacher of Commerce and Transport 111 at Anlingdin Piloting Academy, long-retired full-terran cargo master, lanky''Saltation'', ch 6 *Threesome - norbear, white, with a brown spot on the back. First norbear to greet Theo in the pet library on Vashtara. So named for always coming to greet a visitor in tandem with another norbear, never alone.Fledgling, ch 21 *Thrina Marami - (f) Pilot on Dutiful Passage, large eyes, dark face''Plan B'', ch 12 *Thrugood Brunner - (m) Terran, pays Clan Lysta to include Line Brunner (publish a new line) in order to by a ship of Cochel lo'Vanna, thus each generation one child of Clan Lysta bears the name Brunner and a personal name of a list from the original Brunner's family history''Misfits'' *Thurton - (m) (Station Chief Thurton), runs Research Station Number Measton 4 in Orbit over Klamath, which belongs to Phaetera Company''Misfits'' *Tiatha Caylon Clan Mizel - Aelliana's daughter, fostered with Clan Lydberg, 10 Standards''Scout's Progress'', ch 29 *Tiede - (Boss Tiede), many years ago part of what is now Boss Conrad's Turf belonged once to Boss Hendrick (before Boss Tourin)I Dare, ch 18 *Tiffy Hasan - (f) Armorer, Ex-Mercenary, Eylot''Saltation'', ch 28 *Tilba -(f), a master Healer at Irikwae's Healer Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 165, SY 1118 *Tiny - norbear, on Dutiful Passage Conflict of Honors *Tobi - (m) owner of Tobi's (a tavern?) on Boss Conrad's turf on SurebleakI Dare, ch 18 *Tocohl Lorlin - (f) offspring of Jeeves, an AI pilot, acknowledged daughter of Clan Korval, created to address the problem with Admiral BunterDragon in Exile, ch 23 *Tol Ven yo'Endoth Clan Aziel - (m) Survey Scout, first to learn the ways of the Sanilithe"Sweet Waters" *Tolla Belle - Juntava on Liad''The Beggar King'' *Tolly Jones, Mentor Tollance Berik-Jones - (m) an engineered human slave, #Thirteen-Sixty-Two, controlled by ceramic whistle, Tolly is hunted by his creators, the Lyre Institute. Dragon in Exile, chapter 27, Wise Child, in Change Management **Port Security on Surebleak assigned as Hazenthull's partner. **Hired by Jeeves as co-pilot to Tocohl Lorlin and as the premier specialist in socialization of AI personalities, Dragon in Exile ch 29 he mentors the dangerously confused self-aware ship Admiral Bunter. Alliance of Equals *Tom Lei pen'Chapen Clan Severt - see Tommy Lee''Code of Honor'' *Tom Sen - Master Healer *Tommy - Juntavas Pilot *Tommy Lee - (m), Liaden, originally Tom Lei pen'Chapen Clan Severt. Introduced in Code of Honor, he was a "festival get" (= half Terran) with pale skin, pale hair and blue eyes (other than all his siblings), given to the Mercenaries as an apprentice where he became palaver and protocol sergeant, later clanless, became hired gun for Korval on SurebleakCode of Honor *Tommy Tilden - (m) Blair Road's Boss Patroller ond SurebleakNecessity's Child, ch 8 *Tonee sig'Ella - radio tech on Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 10 *Tonith - medic of Val Con's Team *Tony - (m) one of late Boss Moran's hands, died when Pat Rin took over Moran's Turf''I Dare'', ch 18 *Toonapple, Mistress - (f), Juntavas Boss on Liad before Clarence O'Berin, during Chi yos'Pheliums time as delm. Was known as a fair Boss. (Due Diligence chap 2) *Tor An yos'Galan Clan Korval - (m) originally of Alkia Trade Clan out of the Ringstars, founding head of the Line yos'Galan, co-pilot of Quick Passage on the Great Migration. *Tor Cam tel'Vana - (m), Eyes of the Council of Clans on Casia *tor'Beli - (Mrs. tor'Beli) (f), cook at Tarnia's Clanhouse *Torben - (m) (Mr. Torben), pimp on Surebleak, Miri's father tried to sell her to Torben as a whore''Fighting Chance'' *Torv - (m) of The Bedel, tall and lanky, ist often among those Outside because his given-work is to repair what had not been built by Bedel hands and to listen and to watch''Necessity's Child'', ch 1 *Tourin - (m) (Boss Tourin), was the first Boss on what is now Boss Conrad's Turf (before Boss Randall), before that the streets belonged to Boss Henrick and Boss Tiede, turf was given to Tourin in a Fatcat Meeting''I Dare'', ch 18 *Trey - (m) somebody who might have a small job for Miri on Surebleak when Miri was young''Fighting Chance'' *Trianna Tiazan Clan Erob - (?)Plan B, ch 13 *Trilla sen'Elba - (f), a dark-skinned Outworlder, Jon dea'Cort's second-in-command at Binjali's''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 4''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 15 and subsequently his successor as proprietor''I Dare'', ch 51, a compact and cheerful person who speaks with a marked Outworld accent *Truffant - Pilot, math instructor at Anlingdin Piloting AcademySaltation, ch 5 *Truitt - Pilot? on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara *Turley - 2nd class provisional pilot *Tyl Von sig'Alda Clan Rugare - (m), an Agent of Change Carpe Diem (pronounced: Tyl Von sig'Alda = till-VAHN sig-AHL-da) U *Udari - (m) of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 7, long face, bold nose, dark eyes "Brother" of Rys Lin (found him dying and brought him to Silain), street name: Nathan, Necessity's Child, ch 21 *Uncle - (m) See The Uncle V *Val Con yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m) 2nd Delm, first of his Line to bear the name Val Con,Scout's Progress, ch 5 which comes from the Liaden word for "dragon", only son of Cantra and Jela, made an entry in Delm's Diary on Jeelum Twelfthday, Fourth Relumma, Year named Qin *Val Con yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (m), b. 1362, the seventh of his line to bear the name Val Con Dragon in Exile, ch 37, the 86th Delm, co-delm with his lifemate Miri Robertson. Father to Talizea, son of Daav yos'Phelium and Aelliana Caylon, cousin to Shan yos'Galan, adopted brother of Edger the Clutch Turtle and Rys Lin pen’Chala of The Bedel. He is a Scout Commander, also know as CorvillCarpe Diem and as “Shadow” I Dare. Has green eyes, dark brown hair, and is somewhat taller than the average Liaden. *Valince - Pilot? on cruise-passenger ship Vashtara *Vane - a Scout working the shift at Binjali Repair Shop when Aelliana and Daav drop by *Vanette - (f) schoolmate of Syl Vor on Surebleak, from Townsin''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 *Vanis Gaidon - one of the 10 passengers Bechimo took on for the evacuation from Codrescu Station. *Var Mon pin'Aker Clan Midys - (m) Scout Pilot, one of Aelliana's students, youngest of the group, his Cha'leket is Lyn Den Kochi, Rema's partner, 18 Standards *Var Ond ter’Asten Clan Korval - Lifemate of Edil yos’Phelium? - mentioned by Kareen when showing Kamele the portrait hall Dragon in Exile, ch 10 *Vashon - (m) oner of Vashon's Yard, one of the best all around spaceship mechanics in the quadrant''Quiet Knives'' *Vaughn Crowley - Ermeritus Professor of History of Education on Delgado *Veena - (f) one of late Boss Moran's hands, died when Pat Rin took over Moran's Turf''I Dare'', ch 18 *Veeno - (f) one of Nova's Hands''Necessity's Child'', ch 10 *Vel Ter jo'Bern Clan Hedrede - (f) held the title of Elder Hedrede at the time of the Great Migration, was one of the two negotiators of the Clans' contract with Korval''Crystal Dragon'', ch 28 *Vela Poindexter - member of study group "Four Team Six" on Delgado *vel'Anbrek, Scholar, Osabei Tower Crystal Dragon (In the Meisha Merlin edition, his personal name is spelled "Gor Ton" in ch6 and "Gor Tan" in ch8 and the glossary.) *ven'Astra - (m) brown hair, aspires to take Korval's place after they leave Liad''Code of Honor'' *ven'Ducci - (m) Master Pilot on the Dutiful Passage, teaching Er Thom Pilot of Korval *ven'Egut - (?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against AnthoraPlan B, ch 34 *ven'Rathan - (f) Scout Administrative Commander, in charge of the Field Agents Korval has captured''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1 *ven'Sambra - a trader encountered on Verstal *ven'Tura - (m), Master Pilot, compiler of the ven'Tura Tables''Saltation'', ch 10 *Vepal, Ambassador to the Unaffiliated Worlds. A Yxtrang The Gathering Edge *Ver Sev - (Hall Master Ver Sev), of the Healer Hall in Avontai Port''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 20 *Ver Sev - Hall Master of the Healer Hall in Avontai Port *Verena Clan Lysta - a child of Clan Lysta when Ichliad Brunner worked as gardener''Misfits'' *Verisa pel'Quinot - (f), Scholar at Scout Academy, issued the invitation for Aelliana to teach her Math for Survival Seminar there''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 23 *Vern Bell - (m) Jasin Bell's brother, trader on Momma LibertyNecessity's Child, ch 27, sold Rys Lin to Agent lar'Adrin of the The DepartmentNecessity's Child, ch 33 *Vertu dea'San Clan Wylan - Solcintra taxi driver''Skyblaze'' *Ves - of The Bedel, deceased''Necessity's Child'', ch 22 *Vesa bel'Ulim - (f), host of the Garden Gate Caféin Solcintra, grey haired woman of elegant learning''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 12 *Vesker pel'Tolian - (m), Pat Rin's manservant and Majordomo first on Liad , later follows him to SurebleakMoon on the Hills *Vessa Quill - (f) Baker, moved into Boss Conrad's Turf to open a Bakery''Dragon in Exile'', ch 4 *Veverain - a woman in need of magic The Wine of Memory *Vidige - Inspector (Advance Class) at Transit School on Melchiza *Vigro Welsh - (m), merchant on Mondaw, to whom Fer Gun is introduced as one of Korval's business contacts, plain-spoken and hearty, dealing in everyday wares. (Due Diligence chap 5) *Vin Dyr Clan Telrune - (m) one of Fer Gun's cousins, Jai Kob's strong arm. *Vil Tor - ship's librarian on Elthoria Balance of Trade *Vilander - (?), Liaden, author of Vilander's Proverbs) *Villy Butler - (m) works for Ms. Audrey, also runs the sticks table at the Emerald Casino on SurebleakRoving Gambler, a hetaera, blond hair, pale skin, Quin's friend''Dragon in Exile'', ch 10 *Vilma Karapov - (f) Terran, Juntavas courier pilot, first class pilot, well muscled, blonde, pale skin''I Dare'', ch 46 *Vilobar - (m) Pilot on Dutiful Passage, moustache''Plan B'', ch 12 *Vilt - crew on Dutiful PassageChangeling *Vin - (m) owner of Mr. Vin's Pawnshop on Boss Conrad's Turf''Necessity's Child'', ch 16 *Vin Sin chel'Mara Clan Aragon - (m) card sharp, who loses a ship to Aelliana Caylon Scout's Progress, ch 6 *Vindal - (f) (Boss Vindal), was Boss for four years on what is now Boss Conrad's Turf before Boss Moran killed her''I Dare'', ch 18 *vin'Tael - (m), a guest at Lady Kareen's gather *Vinter - thug on late evening bus route in Epharim, Delgado *Viverain - (Professor Viverain) acting head of the Leisure & Recreation department Delgado, travelling academic (Scavage) *von'Eyr - (f), a Master Pilot stationed at Casiaport *Voni Caylon Clan Mizel - Birin's eldest daughter, Aelliana's sister, supports the clan through serial marriage, counted a beauty *Voral Jene - (f), very young Surebleak Boss on Gough Street turf, not a member of the Affiliated Bosses of Surebleak because she threatened Boss Conrad at his Party''I Dare'', ch 35 *Vylet - (f) of The BedelNecessity's Child, ch 1 W *Wal Tor pak'Ora Clan Ranvit - (m) Ezern's predecessor as Delm *Walter yo'Lanna Clan Justus - age mate of Syl Vor on Liad''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 *Wayr yos'Phelium Clan Korval - (f) Delm in 1283, when a contract-marriage between Erob and Korval produced a child for yos'Galan; left a reminder message about the next contract being due in three generation. Shan calls her "Great-great-great Aunt Wayr yos'Phelium".Plan B, ch 5 *Wellik - (Captain Wellik), X Strain soldier, Solcintra Garrison (pre-Migration)Crystal Dragon *Wil Bar dea'Judan Clan Obrelt *Wilit - (Dr. Wilit), Social Engineering, Delgado *Willsmyth - student at Anlingdin Piloting AcademySaltation, ch 1, Theo's nemesis *Wilmet - (m) ("old Wilmet"), owner of Wilmet's Grocery on Boss Conrad's turf on SurebleakI Dare, ch 18 *Win Den tel'Vosti Clan Erob - (m), Thodelm tel'Vosti, brown eyes''Plan B'', ch 4, son of Randa Tiazan and Pel Jim tel'Vosti''Plan B'', ch 5 *Win Ton yo’Vala - (m), Scout Trainee, Theo's friend and one time lover, second pilot of ship [[Bechimo]] severely injured by The Department of the Interior mostly healed by the remastering unit found on Bechimo. *Wyatt - (m) (Commander Wyatt), Captain Blake's Commander''Code of Honor'' X Y *Yinzatch - Trader on ship Selich (a Looper for the long side) on which Fer Gun pen'Uldra Clan Telrune aprenticed after school (Due Diligence - ch 4) *Yodel - (f) cat, one of the Trealla Fantrol cats, too young to have met Val Con before he The Department of the Interior *yo'Hala - (in the 7th century a contract-marriage between yo'Hala and yos'Phelium, with the child coming to yos'Phelium, inaugurated an alliance that lasted many years) *yo'Hatha - (f), part of Korval's social circle when Nova was First Speaker for Korval''Conflict of Honors'', ch 32 *Yolan pel'Kirmin Clan Reptor - (f) together with Sed Ric bin'Ala known as "The Pirates" *yo'Laney - (?), a trader *yos'Rida - (?), agent of the DoI''Carpe Diem'', ch 50 *yos'Sandow - (?), a poet who writes patient rhymes''I Dare'', ch 48 *yo'Taler - (?), a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers *yo'Zeamin - (?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against AnthoraPlan B, ch 34 *Yulie Shaper / Yulian Rastov Shaper - Farmer, Korval's new next-door neighbor on Surebleak, grandson of Captain Shaper and heir to the former Gilmour Agency properties. “He is a mite odd, has a lot of cats, keeps mostly to himself, Moon on the Hills, brown eyes, thin face, Necessity's Child, ch 6, The Tree gives him a pod & and a seedling''Dragon in Exile'' *Yzel - Transit School on Melchiza Z *Zam Gobelyn, Gobelyn's Market Balance of Trade *Zan Der pel'Kirmin Clan Reptor - (m) Delm, soft body and sandy hair; bright, intelligent eyes, about 40 Standards,Scout's Progress, ch 25 Yolan's father and Sed Ric's uncle''Scout's Progress'', ch 26 *Zaneth Katrina - Theo's contact a Senior Sexton at Chaliceworks on Frenzel, refuses to do business with Theo or the clan as a whole due to unsettled times and the luck of Korval. *Zanith ven'Albren - *Zar Kin pel'Odma - (m), a shrewd trader of Er Thom's acquaintence *Zed ter'Janpok Clan Tangier - Delm, a chef''Fledgling'', ch 20 *Zena tel'Woda - (f), a dramliza who fell victim to The Department of the InteriorI Dare, ch 49 *Zer Min pel'Oban - (m), dancing instructor on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 161, SY 1118 *Zhena Trelu Carpe Diem *Zolanj - cat, Jen Sar Kiladi's cat before Mandrin, would sometimes agree to sit on Theo's lap, but never on Kamele's. Fledgling References Category:Characters